Overlord: A Change Within
by Raven Alma
Summary: A meteor plummets towards E-Rantel and Ainz quickly acts and deters it from it causing total devastation. However, life merges from it and Ainz is mysteriously drawn towards it. He gathers the best minds of E-Rantel and travels forth to discover its the secrets. As he will now discover a side of himself he never knew
1. The Comet

**Author's Notes: Hi! I'm very happy that you dear reader are interested in my story( fanfiction). So, I want to say thank you for your time and hope you enjoy it. Without further do . . .**

The heavens rang, flourished of a myriad of hues, as Ainz viewed outside the window there was a large rock followed by a stream of intertwining blues and purples, soaring through the night sky. Ensuring the transformation of the dreary abyss into one of luminescence and intrigue. Ainz stared at the comet for what seems a lifetime. Nearly being absorbed of all thought and individuality. However, he regained his consciousness from the stupor he had willingly enjoyed.

It has been several months since the defeat of the Demon Emperor Jaldaboath in the Holy Kingdom, but once again, Ainz feels a headache of worries surging to which he must somehow put into perspective. He gave a melancholic sigh as he chuckled.

 _Ah, all this pile of work. I wish I could take a break._ Ainz moaned.

He gave another heavy sigh as he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the comet. Returning to his seat where a mountain of paperwork reached to an unnatural height. Ainz resumed his work with "diligence"- in the regard where he only stamped most of the paperwork as his shoulders slumped from the exhaustion of the repeated motion. Although, as an undead skeleton, he could not feel fatigue aching his body. Perhaps the mental fatigue of which befalls Ainz or rather Suzuki Satoru, the man who inhabits the body of the undead skeleton, is gradually taking its toll on his health. With the recent events of The Holy Kingdom as well as the unrealistic expectations of his subordinates, a heavy burden is placed on Ainz's shoulders. Indeed stress is the silent killer.

 _The worries of a boss, I wish they could understand that I am not that great. . ._

While he contemplated personal matters, in the inner depth of Ainz's consciousness an urge erupted, increasing his desire to view the comet which was just outside his window. He returned to the window once more to immerse himself in the display- possibly even searing it into his memory. Emotions burst forth as the comet pierced the heavens leaving only a display of shimmering delight and beauty. A fire lit and overpoured, yet . . .

. . Yet it ended. The fire that once burned in his boney chest dissipated. Forcefully drowned and left with nothing but only a pygmy. The curse which hails the body of an undead creates ambivalence in Ainz.

He continued viewing the comet with extreme vigilance. To the point where he essentially studied the object from its velocity to its probable reason, it creates hues of blue and purple. _Why am I so drawn to it?_ His study of the object was, however, put to a halt as he heard a knock from the door.

 _Oh, who could it be? I don't remember summoning anyone to E-Rantel?_ Ainz's internal thoughts tinged with nervousness as he turned around to the window hurriedly as he posed in a dignified manner.

In a deep confident voice, "Come in."

The door creaked opened as a smooth and sensual voice said,

"My Lord Ainz, I have the final documents to be approved for several projects in the vassal states."

Ainz continued to view outside the window for a few moments longer.

"Very well then, thank you, Albedo, as always. . ."

His voice trailed off as he turned to Albedo. She had raven black hair with pristine white skin, a white dress adorned with gold spider webbings at the chest. You would think this women's beauty would be comparable to that of a goddess and that would be very much a fact. Yet nonetheless, she inspires that very sensation despite the thick horns protruding crookedly at the temples on her head and the black angel wings at the hips. However, her golden iris and vertically slit pupils causes fear into the beholder. As she is a monster deep down.

"No, not all Lord Ainz, I am very grateful to be of service to you."

She lightly chuckled as she pinched the ends of her dress, lowering her knees and head slightly. She then proceeded to kneel with the documents in hand.

"Raise your head Albedo. I have told you countless times that you, and everyone from Nazerick, are family."

Ainz lowered his head, flapping the side of his illustrious black gown, adorned with gold and violet at the edges. He always considered the people of Nazarick as his family. After all, they were created by his very friends whom he very much cares for. _If only they can lower their perception of me_. Ainz cried

Footsteps stomped the floor as Albedo rushed to Ainz with a flustered expression. One that is with bewilderment. She hurriedly pleaded to her master that he would raise his head, taking quite some time for Ainz to finally listen to Albedo.

"Place the documents on the desk, Albedo." Ainz paused for a moment as he thought about what to say next. He has never actually rewarded Albedo for any of her work and so it saddens him for her to continue working without any compensation. However, the task is a pressing one as everyone from Nazarick would say, time and time again, "It's not necessary Lord Ainz! Being able to work for such a supreme being such as yourself is all we will ever need!"

Although despite this cry he had other reasons not to press this matter with Albedo, whom he essentially rewrote her code in order to be in love with him. A deep regret of his, but that is not the exact reason, it is that the type of rewards his subordinates ask of him is, to say the least strange. And most definitely taking into the account that Albedo is in love with him and as well being a succubus. One can guess what she would ask for.

 _Hmm, how can I reward her? It can't be too small then it would seem like I am taken them for granted but at the same time, it can't be too big. I don't want them to have any higher expectations of me._ Ainz sniffled in his thoughts.

 _Maybe Accompanying me-No that's not going to work._

Ainz stroked his chin as this plagued his mind. Considering any idea and acting it out after some time to then only land on the thought of . . .

" . . .A diamond necklace should be fine right?" His final thought slipped and now he said something that he can't take back.

"A diamond necklace?!" Albedo screamed. She moved closer to Ainz nearly being so close that it excited Ainz.

 _Ah, no this isn't good. What should I do, what should I do? Please, someone, help me!_ Ainz cried for help yet it could not reach anybody. The curse that befalls the undead began calming Ainz's palpitating heart. He stood his ground as he carefully walked back as he said.

"Y-Yes" He coughs to clear his throat. "I acknowledge all the hard work you have done for me and I have realized that I have not rewarded you. So, I, have been . . . pondering as to what to gift you. And I have decided it will be a," He paused for a moment. " for something that is diamond. Not necessarily a diamond necklace."

Albedo slowly backed away from her master as she regained her composure. Her face calmed and a beautiful smile showed.

"Why Lord Ainz, it is not necessary. I am very much fulfilled working under you."

She knelt down once more but to the dismay of Ainz. _I knew this would happen._

"Albedo, rise, but please accept my gift to you to firmly show that you have done well."

This is logical, because of course if you work hard then you would like something tangible to recognize the tireless hours for the objective to have been achieved. As such a getting a trophy for placing first in a competition or buying materials to showcase the wealth they have earned in one form or another. This is a matter of achievement.

Albedo rose to her feet as a faint smile cast upon her face.

"I humbly accept the award bestowed upon me by the leader of the Supreme Ones- Ainz Ooal Gown."

"V-Very well, Albedo. I will give you the reward soon. As of now, I have not procured it."

She bowed once more and tilted her head. Her hair fell along her shoulders. Ainz smiled, at least, he could if he had muscle tissues. He turned around to look at the comet once more. However, unlike moments ago, he noticed it was increasing in size by the second. _That's a big rock. Wait, isn't it getting bigger and moving faster?!_ Ainz panicked at the sight of a large comet racing towards E-Rantel with tremendous speed-accelerated faster and building up momentum...

"That is huge." He voiced out loud

 _Okay, what should I do? That is a meteor! And it's falling quickly. Think! Think!_ If he could, Ainz would begin pulling his hair. He was in a state of total panic but thankfully the curse of the undead calmed him down. _Let's see. Judging by the speed and size of the meteor, it would destroy this entire city and some miles. With the use of magic, I can make it vanish. However, I would still need to take care of the people if something else were to happen. Should I transport them to Nazarick? No, the Guardians would oppose such an idea, it is coming from a northern direction, so the population should evacuate towards the east and into the Baharuth State. Luckily the comet is not in the atmosphere so it should take quite some time but it may not be enough to get the people to safety._ Ainz turned to Albedo.

"Albedo, call upon the Shalltear and Mare to come here immediately and have officials evacuate the population East!" he ordered. She glided towards Ainz and peered out the window and rightly excused herself as she teleported away.

 _Well, then I should check it out_

" [Greater Teleportation]"

Ainz appeared at the top of his building, observing the meteor above him which was falling at terminal velocity towards E-Rantel. Bits and pieces of the comet were beginning to separate from the main entity. As it approached the debris plastered parts of the city. The people stampeded towards the east end. The Death Knights that patrolled the city were confused not knowing what to do. Ainz overlooked the city seeing his subordinates evacuating everyone East. It was chaotic. _I should probably do something._

"[Fly]"

He rose above the city as he cast [Magic Arrow] at the incoming smaller debris. The projectiles zoomed towards the debris but it was negated and instead they continued to fall. Hitting the surrounding buildings. Fires erupted from the crashes of the debris.

 _1st tier magic doesn't work huh? How can that be?_ Ainz had a very little time to ponder about the new information so he began casting another spell.

" [Maximize Magic Shockwave]"

Ainz aimed at the falling debris once more and shot out electricity. The spell did not destroy any of the debris. Instead, it only redirected their trajectory. The meteor is a strange phenomenon that it continued to surprise Ainz. How is it possible for it to negate magic? And how can a higher level spell not destroy the meteor? There is too little information to derive appropriate answers from the strange turn of events. Ainz could not afford to spend his time thinking so much when there is so little time.

" [Message] Albedo, is Shalltear and Mare here yet?"

"They will be becoming here shortly My Lord."

"Once they arrived have Shalltear report to me and Mare build a shelter for the population."

"Understood, My Lord."

 _Now then, I need to pull out all the stops to move that huge meteor._

" [Triplet Maximize Magic Realty Slash]"

A large red cut raced through the air as it hit the large meteor. The impact only nudged it a little off trajectory.

"[Double Maximize Magic Gravity Maelstrom]"

"[Thousand Bone Lance]"

Ainz continued casting spells moving the meteor further off course. _What if I used that spell?_

"[Black Hole]"

A medium size black hole ripped through the sky, pulling in the small pieces of debris, however, the effects were reversed and further propelled the debris southward. _This is truly vexing._ Ainz thought. Into the distance, someone flew towards Ainz as he cast his spells to veer the meteor off course. The individual wore crimson red full plate armor as if it were dipped in blood. The armor contained a birdlike helmet and large pauldrons, a metal skirt to protect the legs, as well as a beak shaped chest and white wings attached by the back. In her right hand, you can see a thick peculiar lance with an orb by where her hand was grasping.

"Lord Ainz, we have finished evacuating the citizens and Mare is constructing the base to protect the people."

"Excellent, help me redirect this meteor to the south, Shalltear."

"With pleasure Lord Ainz."

She gave a large smile as her crimson eyes dilated. Shalltear bowed in the air as she then dove to build up speed. Darting around the sky, hitting any debris as well as casting spells and plunging her spear into the meteor. Ainz continued casting his numerous spells, although he was limited to as to what he could use to redirect the meteor. Spell after spell, and attack after attack. Without a doubt, the meteor had been veered off enough as to not hit E-Rantel.

"Let's hurry to prepare for the incoming shockwave," Ainz said.

"Understood!"

Soon enough the large meteor plunged into the earth. Creating a shockwave that trembled throughout the land.

 **End Notes: Well this concludes the first chapter and I had fun writing this. As for when I will upload the next chapter I am hoping for a weekly basis since I rarely have free time in real life. So the length of the chapters have bothered but I have decided that around 1,000- 2,500 words should not be taxing on me.**

 **I'll update July 7, 2018, around 12 pm PST. See you then!**


	2. The Offer

**I'm back just as promised! With a new chapter too. Well, enjoy to your heart's content.**

The sun shone brightly over the land as it enveloped it in a warm blanket. The wind blew gently as both the grass and the flowers swayed side to side. The city bustle and hustle as everyone had something to do. Yells from taverns, roads clattered as the wheels skid across the ground. While the undead horses hauled them to their respective destination. The fragrances from the food stalls, freshly grilled meat and steaming vegetables, swelled upwards in the air and a whiff of the juices instantly made any passerby hungry. Even if the passerby were already full, they would again be instantly overcome by the sensation to devour the food presented to them. The cries of the children, the boisterous laughter of stout, over cumbersome and petite creatures and humans, the clamoring of hammers on steel, the odor of sweat and perfumes, this is the city of E-Rantel. It was once formerly known as the Fortress City. However, under the reign of King Ainz Ooal Gown, it was designated as the cultural capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom due to its overwhelming number of species and the rich traditions brought from outside. Yes, this was E-Rantel-The City of Culture.

Now, it is shambles.

The meteor crash burrowed deeply into the earth. Effectively submerging itself 400 meters underground. The impending crash caused a shockwave which obliterated the surrounding landscape. What was so rich with nature was left with only a desolate and dreary place. The fertile soil covered with a lush pasture and beautiful flowers turned to rough, patchy dirt. The mountains crumbled and the rocks tumbled down to the earth. The trees, broken and splintered, were blasted far off into the distance. The land was as barren as a war-torn battlefield.

Luckily, both Ainz and Mare were able to design a 6-layer wall system that shielded the city of E-Rantel from the vicious shockwave from decimating it. However, despite their attempts, the numerous meteor shards caused rampant destruction in E-Rantel. The shards rained down upon the city in a hailstorm of destruction. Collapsed buildings layered the ground with broken stones. Dust drifted along the ground to only then slowly rise and swim through the air. The roads were cracked along the ground while being littered with shattered pieces of furniture and goods from vendors and homes.

The evacuated citizens will not be able to come back to E-Rantel for some time. While at first, they were opposed to living under an Undead King, they grew accustomed to daily life as there were relative peace and tranquility. Everything they needed was only an arm's reach away. They were scared and skeptical, but they grew attached to this place. So, of course, they would now be desperate to return. This was now their home.

However, not everyone was able to be evacuated from the city as there was not enough time. Some citizens demanded to be able to search for their family members. However, despite their incessant cries, the city was off limits to most of the citizens. It is hazardous to transverse a broken environment so Ainz ordered for the fixing of the city and a search party for missing relatives and people. Essentially, promising the people their homes if they were to be patient.

The mysterious meteor that had entranced Ainz dumbfounded him. For instance, the negation of total magic and physical attacks is cause enough to be distraught. Although all attacks were nullified, the laws of physics still applied to the shards. The momentum brought forth from higher tiers of magic could easily redirect them. A mysterious thing, is what the meteor can be called.

Ainz stood at the top of the South wall that protected the city. His gown undulated in the wind and the fiery embers burned in his eye sockets as he examined the damage. An eerie sensation danced upon the mind of Ainz.

The sun that shone so brightly before was covered by the heavy dust. Light peered forth from the sky, causing only a slight yellow tinge in the heavens above.

The world seemed dirty and monotonous.

Ainz sighed as he turned back to look at the city. _How is this possible?_ Ainz's mind was flooded with thousands of questions but none yielded any answers to this predicament. Firstly, the decision to summon Shalltear and Mare was prudent, but how could Ainz predict that a meteor, especially one of that size, could negate all attacks? He had acted on the assumption that he would be able to protect the city while also taking actions to prevent catastrophes. There is also to consider the fact that other Guardians-essentially the strongest in Nazarick- were busy doing their tasks, dutifully.

 _I should have asked Albedo to help, but she needed to protect the citizens. Her skills would have allowed her to do so. Even though she hates everyone outside of Nazarick.  
_  
"This is unacceptable." Ainz grimaced. He shook his head then lightly stroked his chin.

"[Message] Albedo, give me a status update."

"Lord Ainz, the Northern and Western Quadrants sustained heavy damage. It should take approximately a couple months to rebuild them. The provinces in the Southern and Eastern quadrants sustained far less damaged compared to the North and West."

"Okay, got it."

 _This is not good at all! How could this happen?! Why can those rocks negate higher tiers of magic? Ah, I rather take a nap. . ._ As he moaned, Ainz came up with an idea.

"Albedo, enlist citizens with stone masonry skills and magical knowledge pertaining levitation."

"Understood. However, Lord Ainz, we have gathered all the fragments."

"Is that, so?" Ainz's voiced. "Tell me where you're at and I'll be right over."

Albedo informed Ainz of her whereabouts. He turned around once more before setting off.

Ainz peered towards the crash site then he cast [Fly].

¤

The plaza is where all the roads of the North, South, East, and West quadrants converge, forming a hexagon in shape. The surrounding buildings were high-class cafe's, clothing stores, and other luxuries. In short, this was a venue.

Ainz and Albedo were situated at the middle where a destroyed statue of himself indicated that this was indeed a meteor crash site.

"What is this?"

"These are meteor fragments, Lord Ainz."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

 _But it looks like just a normal rock_. Ainz thought.

"To make sure we have secured the fragments we have used [Magic Arrow] and [Appraisal] to identify them." Albedo clarified.

Ainz continued to examine the meteor fragments in front of him.

 _Even though they look normal, how is it possible for it to negate magic and physical attacks? I haven't tried using Super Tier but would it make a difference? If it is the rock itself then it must be a special material.  
_  
Ainz walked towards the pile of fragments and picked one up. As he held it in his hand, the rock began to glow a pale blue. Soon, one by one, all the fragments began to light up.

He felt a pain shoot right through his arm as he lightly grunted, dropping the rock to the floor. The embers in his eye sockets brightened uncontrollably. The undead curse could not pacify him. Ainz went to a frantic panic inside his mind.

The fragments began to beacon harmoniously. A sudden wave of pain ran through Ainz. Albedo went to his side to ask if anything was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, Albedo. Quickly divert resources to the containment of the meteor." Ainz looked at Albedo with his fiery lit eyes.

"Understood, Lord Ainz."

Albedo bowed and excused herself from him. Leaving Ainz and his undead soldiers alone in the plaza.

He glared towards the direction of the meteor.

¤

Five months have passed since the meteor impact. The citizens had hunched shoulders and dark circles under their eyes. Groups of flowers and offerings could be seen around every other corner. The city of E-Rantel was quiet despite the numerous sounds. Everyday life slowly began to settle in.

In front of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Guild Hall, a tall and muscular man stood. He had piercing green eyes and long white hair. His face was squared, coupled with a sharp jawline and thin lips. He had high cheekbones that sloped in, accentuating his eyes and jaw. He wore a delicate light blue robe and a large magician's hat. He had black trousers wrapped with a red sash at the waist. His white shirt was tucked in and he wore combat boots. Light but sturdy. In his right hand, he held a long staff that he slugged over his shoulder.

The man's name? Steve.

The Guild Hall in front of Steve was once formerly known as the Adventurer's Guild. It is now repurposed for those from all walks of life to post notices for jobs and have someone take care of it. The building is run financially, as its full name suggests, by the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Though it may be a hotspot for those looking for work it also offers other options such as acting as a bank and postal service.

"Hmmm, this is the place right?" Steve took out a crumpled parchment of paper. He unfolded it and held it up in front of him. Lowering it and raising it over again. The people coming and going from the Guild Hall looked at him confusedly.

"Yup, this is most likely the place. Maybe." On the parchment was a crude drawing of a building, two windows, a door with two flags hanging by the top and a triangle roof.

He threw the paper on the ground as he cried, "Like hell it does!" His face turned dejected as he said, "Oh well."

Steve opened the doors and saw exquisite chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, tied to square indentations. In the center of the room was a white marble patterned from the edges with layers of tan and brown colors. There were two sets of stairs on the left and right that spiraled to the top floor and three receptions, one in front, on the left side and on the right side. Each had about three people on staff.

The Guild Hall sparkled and glittered in Steve's eyes. The Hall resounded with noise. People walked to and fro. Demi-humans with luxurious clothes, dwarves with drinks in hand- everyone had a reason to be here and everyone was either certainly busy, relaxed or stressed.

"This is more like a high-class inn . . ."

He walked to the front reception and looked around him. The Hall was busy but despite that it still felt spacious.

"Welcome to the Sorcerer Kingdom's Guild Hall, how may I assist you?"

Steve looked at the man in front of him. If you could describe the receptionist it would simply be- handsome. Perfect nose, jaw, chin, ear, and black short hair. He looked not a day over 20 and his eyes smiled.

Steve's jaw dropped in the face of such handsomeness. He looked at the other receptionist and staff people and noticed that everyone was at least above average looking. Everyone who worked at the Guild Hall wore a white collared shirt with a red tie and black vest and trousers.

The man in front of him tilted his head in confusion. Steve calmed himself down and took out a badge. It had a pentagon with a small circle in the very middle and triangles going around it.

"I'm looking for Robert Cain. Looks about yay high, bald with a shiny black beard." Steve motioned to show the man he was looking for was short.

The handsome receptionist frowned as he thought about it. "I'm sorry, sir, but our policy states we cannot give out personal information when it comes to our guest here at the Hall."

The receptionist had, in fact, told the truth. The Guild Hall also functions as a high-end hotel.

Steve's face dropped as his hand flopped. He sighed and whispered, "Mikle Creed for Dr. Apocalypse . . ." He covered his face as his face turned red in shame.

Something lit up in the receptionist's face. He smiled as he rang the bell. An undead skeleton came to the front.

"Take this gentleman to the room D6."

"Thank you," Steve looked at the receptionist's chest and saw his name tag. " . . .Rethal"

"It is my pleasure," Rethal said as he bowed.

Steve put the emblem back in his robe pocket and left with the undead. They walked up the stairs to the third floor. Leading him directly to room D6. The skeleton said nothing and only left after finishing its task. Steve knocked on the door and you could hear someone moving around stuff on the other side of the door.

He waited for a moment then heard, "What's the password?" An older voice said. Steve looked deadpan for a moment.

"Robert, it's me."

" 'Robert, it's me' is not the password. Begone!"

Steve clenched his fist as he scrunched his eyebrows. He looked both ways of the corridor.

" 'Honey, honey, sugar bunny, with a side of hippity hoppity lu.' "

"Now please sing it-"

"Just open the damn door, Robert!"

"Hahaha, now please sing-"

"Do you want to die old man. HUH!" A vein popped on Steve's face. His teeth clenched.

"Alright, alright." Robert opened the door as he said "Why do you have to be such a bore. Mick-"

Steve punched him directly in the face with the mass of five trucks crashing into each other, of course figuratively speaking. Robert flew backward a few feet before falling. Knocking out after saying, "Totally worth it..." with a thumbs up.

¤

Robert Cain laid on the couch with a damp towel over his head. Steve sat across from him, divided only by a coffee table, as he looked around the room. White furniture with a white marble floor and few circles on the ceiling that emitted light. The walls were a glossy white from the half to the top while the half to bottom was a burgundy mahogany colored wood.

"This place is amazing," Steve said to himself.

"It really is." Steve turned his head to see Robert slowly lift himself up. Robert groaned then touched his nose to only wince from the pain.

"You really did a number on me, chap." Steve only glared at him. Robert shrugged it off as he went to the kitchen. He then he went through the cupboards.

"How long was I out for?"

"About 6 hours."

Robert looked back at Steve with a shocked face and a glass cup in hand.

"Seriously?"

Steve nodded.

Robert put the glass cup on the counter as he pulled out a few stones from his pocket. He then added water, the stones and a few ice cubes. Robert grabbed a metal stick and swirled it around. Then added some liquor. He went back down to sit.

"Well, I guess that's what I get, but by God." Robert paused for he needed to carefully articulate his words around Steve. "Your strength is something else. Are you sure you want to pursue magic?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Robert sipped from his glass as he laid back on the white couch. They both stayed in silence for the time being. Steve had set down his hat and staff to the side of the couch. He looked at Robert with an inquisitive shine in his eyes.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Now, now, don't rush the reunion. Look, how many years has it been, two?" Robert spoke with a controlled but energetic voice.

Steve slightly scoffed at the response as he slumped back. Robert observed him for a moment before finally giving up.

"Alright, you win. I'll tell you why I called you here."

Robert got up and went to another room. He came out and dropped something on the table.

"I read your book."

Steve's face relaxed as he leaned forward.

"What did you think of it?" There was nervousness in his voice.

"What did I think of it? What did _I_ think of _it_? It's fantastic! This changes everything that we know what magic inherently is! The descriptions of the scalar field and the properties within are just astounding."

Steve smiled. "Right now it's only a theory without evidence. I wish to prove it."

"And that's why I called you here." Robert smiled slyly. "There's this experiment going on. It's not by any company at all. Get this, it's being conducted by the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Steve's eyes widen as he listened intently.

"I don't know much about it but I think it has something to do with the meteor." Robert paused. "I believe that there is a connection between your scalar field and how we are able to use magic. That meteor might be the key."

"And since I developed the theory, this is a good chance that with the meteor I can further enhance it."

"Exactly." Robert snapped his fingers.

Steve laid back on the couch and asked, "How do you know this?"

Robert crossed his arms. "I'm an official of this section of the city." He saw the disbelief in Steve's face and pouted.

"I just helped with some parts of reconstruction and added some new ideas to the mix and bam. Here I am." Robert clapped his hands.

"That doesn't explain how you know about the experiment."

"True, but in fact, I only recommended your book to a higher up from the Kingdom. Since this is called a 'Sorcerer Kingdom' I thought they would take interest in this. They then asked if I could call you in for a project. Everything else is just speculation on my part."

"Sometimes I wonder why you aren't at least well known."

"Me too! I just want beautiful women on both sides of my arms. It's a man's dream!"

Steve gave a disgusted face towards Robert. "Hey, don't give me that look."

Robert pouted but continued the conversation.

"So, are you in?"

Steve took a moment to think about it.

"I'm in."

 **I'm going to stop the chapter right here. What did you think? Leave a comment/review! Anyway, the next chapter will be on July 14, 2018 around 12:00 pm PST. See you guys then**


	3. The Gate

The wind blew gently, caressing Steve's face. In front of him was a massive wall that stood over 300 meters tall. Beyond it was the crash that almost destroyed E-Rantel. A large fog, that covered the sky, lowered itself. It was gray with a slight overtone of yellow. It was so thick that after a bird flew into it you could no longer hear it chirping.

The wall was made from a strong smooth like-stone with pillars in between each stretch of canvas. There was a large closed gate. It had two towers built as pillars. At the top was an eastern inspired roof that was colored a light teal. It had spikes protruding at the corners.

There was very little vegetation left in the land. However, far from the gate, there was a small mound of earth that had two flowers basking in the sun. One was a rich violet colored flower shaped with five overflowing petals. The flower beside it was snow white with numerous petals that eventually spiraled outward.

Flocks of birds flew high in the sky as they drifted northern ward. Steve waited patiently by the large gate. He leaned against the wall as he tipped his large hat downwards. His face, although covered, showed signs of displeasure. His forehead beaded with a line perspiration. The heat flowed from the other side of the wall. Perhaps most of it was absorbed by the fog and wall. However, no matter how far away one was, the heat did not waver.

Steve looked up as he took in slow breathes. There were two other people coming in his direction. A woman about average height and a man of the same stature. The women's frame was juxtaposed with that of the large backpack that could fit a few people if they were to roll into a ball. She wore round glass and an orange construction hat attached with a light. She had a tan short-sleeved shirt, gloves, and shorts with boots. Her face was round with childish features. Her hair, although being masked by the hat, was blonde and she had emerald green eyes, that twinkled with excitement, and a white complexion. She wore a necklace around her neck.

The man beside her had a metal helmet, worn lopsidedly, with spikes protruding from the sides and a circular crystal. He had a withered red cape that reached to his knees but wore no shirt whatsoever. His gray trousers bagged below the knees. He had big rounded gauntlets as well. His skin was tanned and his eyes were golden.

They approached Steve, both with a nonchalant demeanor. The women's eyes widened as she neared the gate. She ran closer to it.

"Hey, hold up, don't start running like that!" Yelled the guy

"Hurry, hurry, that gate's something else!"

The guy, left with no choice, sprinted to the gate and at the same time caught up to the women. When they finally reached the gate, she mouthed 'amazing' as she began tracing her fingers on the gate.

She dropped her backpack and took out a small crystal and knocked it against the gate. The crystal lit up to a bright green and then the gate in front of them began to glow softly. The glow was emitted by small remnants of runes etched into it. She furrowed her brows.

"What do you think these are for?" She asked the guy next to her.

"Don't know. A seal, maybe?"

"Yeah, thought so too, but why does the gate have to be sealed?" She stretched her hands far apart to show that the gate was large. "It's too heavy to be pushed anyway," she said.

"Probably because there's an immense heat coming from the other side of the wall. Just put your hand on it and focus a little bit."

She turned to Steve who was on the right side of the gate. She looked at her hand and took off her glove.

"Sharon, don't just do what he says!"

"It's fine, Triton."

Sharon put her hand on the gate and closed her eyes. For a moment her mind went blank and slowly she began to feel the heat coming from the other side. She opened her eyes and said, "Wow, that's hot. You try it too!" Her eyes twinkled.

"Nope, not gonna do that." He shook his head and waved his right hand to motion no.

 _Weird, why didn't they feel the heat immediately?_ Steve wondered

Sharon laughed and turned to Steve.

"This wall is something else. I wonder what material was used to make it."

"Nothing that we know of." Said Triton. Sharon's face turned sullen at his words but smiled mischievously as she looked away from Triton and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, dude. Don't always be like that. Imagine a little!" her voice was pouty but then turned sharply into a teasing nature.

Triton rolled his eyes, scoffed, and crossed his arms. Sharon looked back at Steve and reached out her right hand.

"Hi, the name's Sharon Montgomery! Pleasure to meet you!"

Steve looked at her for a bit and couldn't help but smile. "Steve Carter." He reached out his hand to shake it. As if she almost forgot something. She turned to Triton and waved at him.

"Say hi to our new friend, Triton."

He looked back and nodded his head. "Nice to meet ya, I guess."

Sharon was disappointed with his tone but even so, her eyes gleamed for she always looked for an opportunity.

"Ah, he is not always like that. Takes a while for him to open up, you know. The aloof but kind type." Sharon exaggerated her movements to emphasize her analysis of Triton's character. "You know what he said to me when we were in danger?" Steve shrugged and said no but asked out of curiosity, "What did he say?"

Sharon's eyes lit up, she brandished a devilish smile and with a loud confident voice, she imitated Triton. " 'Don't worry, Sharon. When you're with me I will always protect you, even if I lose my life.' " She giggled and looked back at Triton and said, "I'm in your care!" Triton's face flushed while his brows quivered.

Steve laughed out loud and said to Triton, "Takes some courage to say that to a girl."

Triton, unable to take the teasing any longer said, "Shut up!" and plopped on the ground. Both Steve and Sharon looked at each other and laughed.

After they stopped laughing, Sharon looked at Steve and squinted. She looked confused and her mind wandered in circles looking for some missing piece of information. When her mind finally retrieved it, she tilted her head and put her finger on her lips. She then lifted it again and pointed at Steve.

"Wait, your name is Steve Carter?" Sharon waited for an answer. As if it was to reaffirm her hopes.

"That's my name."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Awesome! I read your book on the Scalar Field. It's interesting how you can describe it with such detail even though it probably exists on an entirely different level.

Steve smiled and his heart warmed. He stayed silent for a few seconds and then replied.

"I appreciate you took the time to read it. But whether it exists or not, well, we'll just have to see." Sharon looked at the gate and said "Gotcha. But after this do you mind if I ask you some questions on it?"

"Sure, since we have some time now I can answer one."

"No can do. I won't be able to focus on whatever we're doing. Maybe it has something to do that with the meteor."

"Most likely. Judging by the fog and the wall it may be hazardous on the other side."

"If that's the case maybe I'm here for my adventuring skills!"

Steve looked at Triton as he shook his head.

After the brief introduction, everyone began doing his or her own things for the time being. Sharon was organizing her backpack as she took out materials from her overstuffed bag. Two sleeping bags, a lamp, a tent, cooking utensils, gems, potions, herbs, graphite, paper, notebooks, pencils, extra clothing, etc. While Triton sat beside her as he ate sandwiches. Steve stopped leaning against the wall. He went to the gate to puzzle the meanings of the carvings etched onto it

Off in the distance, he heard mass amounts of shuffling. There were about fifty or so other people. Most of which wore clothing pertaining not that of a warrior or combatant but rather scholarly clothes from which that of a study of magic.

The grouped reached Steve, Sharon, and Triton. However, instead of mingling amongst each other for the time being, they gazed upon the massive gate that stood before them. Their mouths gaped and their eyes widened. A few of them took out a small book and pencil and began to write about their findings.

Mixed among them were members of dwarves that resided in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Steve smiled internally as he saw everyone awed by the gate before them. However, the feeling of joy slowly went away as he thought about what this 'experiment' was going to entail. He had a penchant for thinking of the worst possibilities and the best possibilities. But his pragmatic side to him quelled those ideas and sought a more likely scenario. None of reasonable value came to his mind. He had thought of the Sorcerer King was indeed an evil being and would murder them all for the sake of some goal he was achieving. Steve did not see a 'good' outcome aside from possibly being able to prove his theory.

Steve immersed himself in thought as he tilted his head upward towards the gray sky. Someone tapped his shoulders from behind. Steve turned and saw the golden eyes of the man named Triton. His eyes were moist and the brows were furrowed. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of the face. Steve nodded to him.

"Look, I have a bad feeling about what's on the other side of that wall." Triton's voice deepened. Steve opened his mouth ready to respond but Triton cut him off. "I have this gut feeling that tells me-No that kinda warns me about something dangerous happening soon."

Steve squinted at Triton and asked, "Like a sixth sense?"

"Yeah, basically. I don't really know what's gonna happen as soon as those walls open but I know it's not gonna be good."

Steve patted him on the back. Triton looked at him and smiled. Triton walked back to where Sharon was. Steve sat down and pondered about the wall.

A few hours have passed by and Steve's face showed signs of displeasure. He looked towards the other people and saw that they were shouting, "Let's just go, it was just a load of bollocks!" and "What a waste of my time!" However, their incessant complaints were soon put to a halt.

The ground roared with stampeding hooves thundering against it. Steve's eyes widened and his body shook. He gulped for he saw undead horses, gleaming with a yellow aura flowing from the beast. They were heavily armored but even that did not seem to slow down their pace.

"Soul Eater . . ." he gulped.

The Soul Eaters galloped majestically across the lifeless land as the beasts pulled a carriage from behind. It was adorned with gold finishes but was a fine illustrious black. The wheels churned and ever so quickly it arrived at the front gate. The crowd in front of the gate made way for the carriage. The beasts and the carriage came to stop. The person inside it did not come out yet. Everyone peered at the carriage and no one dared to move. They stood there observing the carriage and the beasts.

Steve's heart fluttered as the doors opened. Everyone leaned their heads forward as if to get a better look. Only one person came out of the carriage and it was a man with white hair and beard. He wore an all-black outfit with a pair of white gloves and tie. He had an excellent physique. He stood to the side as he crossed his arms at his back. Then, someone else got out of the carriage. A single step at a time. The person had a marvelous raven black cloak. It was fitted with golden and violet edges. The shoulders carried a bone-like pauldron attached to a ruby red orb. The cloak had markings on it that Steve could not discern. He gazed upon the figure. Fiery red flames that pierced into one's psyche. A bone-chilling feeling crawled up Steve's spine as he saw the black halo ring hovering over his head. Yet, this was no man at all. It was Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown!

Steve recollected himself and bowed down before the others did. He did not care much for social etiquette. However, with the being before him he had no choice but to do the obvious. Steve took a deep breath and simply lowered his head. Sharon and Triton followed suit.

Ainz surveyed every single person in front of him. The people looked at each other confusedly. The butler stepped forward before Ainz.

"I thank you for waiting here until the time Lord Ainz and I have arrived. My name is Sebas Tian and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Before we begin I would request that everyone kneel in the presence of Lord Ainz." he said

Ainz did not say anything, but instead, he stared down everyone. Under the power of his presence, the crowd kneeled before him. He continued looking at everyone present. He tapped Sebas on the shoulder and walked in front of him. Sebas bowed then took a few steps back.

Steve rose his head cautiously. He saw a flow of magic drifting like fog on an early morning. Steve felt gagged and disgusted by such an energy. He breathed deeply sucking in the miasma and exhaled as slow as possible. He had now gotten used to it. Steve turned his head to see Sharon and Triton who were right beside him. They seemed fine. His brows furrowed as his mind filled with questions.

Ainz did not speak. He simply observed them. His gazed traced upon everyone and when it got to Steve he felt the pressure mounting on his back. Steve clenched his fists not to be swayed by the power of the Undead King. Ainz stretched out his right hand and said, "Rise, my citizens."

It took a moment for everyone to gather themselves together and stand.

As if he was satisfied, he continued. "Most you very well know that the Kingdom is conducting a peculiar experiment." He locked eyes with Steve for a moment then he looked at everyone else. "However," Ainz's voice rose and demanded everyone's attention. "This is no experiment that any of you have ever conducted. This is an experiment, yes," he said as if he was talking to himself. "Rather than only being an experiment, this is as well an expedition. Before I continue any further." He rose his finger. "I am giving you one final opportunity to excuse yourself from this, pilgrimage."

Ainz surveyed the crowd and saw no indication of worry or nervousness. There was only acceptance. Steve did not feel compelled to leave the, now so called, expedition. The reason for that being while he understood the true meanings of Ainz's words, Steve was much more interested in his own goal. This is what you can call selfishness and negligence.

"Very well then." Ainz continued. He paced slowly from the right to the left in front of the crowd "Passion, curiosity, and intelligence- these defining characteristics is what all of you here possess." There was a light breeze that relaxed the people as they listened. "Those qualities are what separates you from other individuals in the same field of studies. Thus, I have invited you all to help me on this, expedition." Ainz turned towards the gate and pointed. "Beyond this gate is an environment different from our own. It will scorch your body but it is better to see for oneself the phenomenon that lies over there."

Steve was attentive to Ainz's words. He squinted at the being and looked at the rest of the group. Many ideas floated in his mind but nonetheless, they were simply conjectures.

Ainz looked at the gate for a while longer. "The nature of progressive itself is exploring the unknown, isn't that right?" The phrase Ainz spoke was not directed towards anyone, but it managed to capture the emotions the others felt. Steve and everyone else wondered what exactly went through Ainz's mind. For Ainz to immerse himself in his own unadulterated world somehow, oddly enough, created a vague essence of understanding within everyone.

When Ainz came to, his flickering embers slowly calmed.

"My apologies. It seems that I have lost myself in my thoughts. Well, let us continue. The land beyond this gate is inhospitable in its current state. While at first, it was an annoyance. I have managed to craft protective gear that will help you weather the heat."

Steve saw Ainz pull out a strange white suit out of nowhere, it ran from head to toe which was accompanied by a mask that had a clear visor with two-cylinder cans attached by the cheeks of the mask, near the nose.

"This gear accompanied with my magic will ensure your utter safety against the climate."

Ainz paused for a moment. He was in deep thought. "I will accompany you on this journey to guarantee everyone's wellbeing. Don't worry everyone will be safe."

The people facing Ainz looked at each other and then back at him. Their eyes had shown a glimmer of resigning their protection towards their ruler. Everyone stayed quiet. Waiting for Ainz to add anything else. Steve observed him with caution.

Ainz continued. "Sebas, pass the equipment out to everyone." Sebas graciously received them and handed everyone one. It took a while for them to put on the equipment but as soon as they were finished Ainz cast [Salamander Skin] on them.

Ainz walked towards the gate as his cloak fluttered slightly. "Very well then, let us embark on our expedition!" He bellowed. It was deep and confident yet it had ill will in its subtle undertone. Steve gulped as he followed him towards the gate. Right before he touched the gate he looked back at Sebas and ordered, "Close this gate immediately after we have entered." Sebas bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

Ainz placed both of his hands on the gate and it began to shimmer a pale teal. Soon the light illuminated the grayish overtone of the world. Casting life into it. The runes projected forth from the gate as the composition of the massive gate inched apart allowing for movement. With his tremendous strength, Ainz pushed opened the gate. A blinding light blasted through the dissipating fog as it overthrew the dust. Everyone else shielded their eyes from the bright light. Except for Ainz and Steve. Steve saw a thick, yet translucent, energy wave flood out of from the gate. It devastated the little greenery that was left in the land. The mound of earth containing two impeccable flowers vanished from the world. The birds evaporated and the ground steamed.

What Steve saw beyond the gate was incomprehensible.

 **Author's notes: Well, I'm going to stop the chapter right here but I am excited for what I have lined up next! Please, leave a review or pm me if you have any thoughts or criticisms. I always appreciate feedback because it lets me know what are my weak points and strong points. Anyway, as usual, the next Chapter will be next week, same time at 12 pm pst, and same day. Got it? Good. See you guys next time!**


	4. Don't Blame Me For Your Mistakes!

A rush of wind blasted through the gate. It carried a heavy weight and it evaporated the surroundings. The ground steamed, and the dust dissipated. However, the sky would only then again be blocked by the steam. Bringing forth an immense pressure and cruel heat wave.

A blinding and shimmering light illuminated the desolate land. However, no one could see beyond the light.

Steve was dosed in his own perspiration. He took quick breaths as he dropped to his knees. Barely regaining control of his own respiratory system. He saw Ainz in front of him still standing while everyone else was in a similar situation as himself.

Steve drowned in the heat and suffocated by the energy. He bit his lip as he forced himself up from the ground. Straining every muscle fiber in his body. "GET UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His throat burned and his eyes bloodshot.

The tendons and ligaments in his legs strained. Tears of blood trailed down his face. Steve ran to the gate using every bit of energy all to pull himself forward. He stretched out his hands as if he was trying to grab a hold of something.

There was a sense of numbness throughout his body. The tips of his fingers felt fuzzy and so did too his feet. Steve's vision became hazy and his breath haggard. In these few precious moments of consciousness, Steve did not care about the people he had passed to reach to the gate. He did not care for Ainz. Nor for Triton. Nor for Sharon. His past became insignificant. The only thought that ran through his mind was— _SURVIVE!_

Every second that passed was another moment of excruciating pain. Steve squinted. He pushed himself passed the limit. He dragged his body closer and closer.

He finally made. He passed through the light. A momentous feat. However, he collapsed.

When Steve came to, he jolted up and looked around. The gate behind had closed and everyone else was collapsed on the floor. He saw Ainz look far into the distance. Steve turned around and his mouth gaped. His eyes widened and glittered.

"Wha-what is this?" His voice was strained and haggard. He took short breaths for what he saw defied logic.

A blue crystalline color stream embedded itself on the ground. Birds, with coursing crystalline veins, flew leaving behind a blue wave. Elks of the same mystique roamed. Small mountains floated in the sky housing trees that shown a cosmic energy. The mountainous veins caused it to hover and from the branches of the trees, the energy gently streamed downward. Its leaves tinged with purple and petals pranced throughout the sky. Sprites of energy swayed across the land.

Large trees spiraled out of the ground. Its roots twisted and turned in the soil to only then sprout into large lily pads containing lakes. The water overflowed, becoming waterfalls and creating rivers that branched out continuously.

Draconic beasts soared. Rhinoceros elephants traveled in packs. Butterflies mounted on flowers, retrieving the crystalline nectar.

The sky above was an aurora of violets and sapphire. The stars never seemed so magnetic before. At the center, where the meteor had landed, a ray of light beckoned the cosmos above.

Steve was stunned. His mind dazzled by the environment and fatigued by the heat and pressure could no longer maintain his composure.

"Beautiful." The voice was deep and awe-struck. Steve turned and saw Ainz soaking in the scene. Steve nodded and continued viewing the land.

In the skies, the draconic beasts flew near the center. Some hissed while others growled. They seemed like a bickering family. The land seemed peaceful and serene. However, it wasn't quiet. The waterfalls thundered, and the birds chirped. The breeze caused the leaves to rustle.

Creatures from the four corners of the land lived in a symbiotic fashion to only then be disturbed by predators. Some with giant claws while others with large bodies equipped with fangs. Four-legged creatures that ranged from huge hammerhead herbivores to predators with flower-like manes. Primates with bat-like wings flew from branch to branch screaming at each other.

Steve looked around. His eyes flitted from person to person. Until finally, he found whom he was looking for. Triton was collapsed on the floor while Sharon was on top of him. Steve walked up to them and sat down. He did not wake them.

Triton woke up a few moments later. He frowned as he groaned. Sharon was still unconscious on top of him. Blissfully sound asleep. Triton asked Steve to gently move her off him. Steve lifted her arm and rolled her on her back.

Triton sighed as he tried to get up, but he flopped back down. Steve went to his side and helped him up to a sitting position. Triton thanked him, and Steve smiled back. Triton sat cross-legged and looked around. His pupils dilated. However, he only kept his frown.

"Where are we?"

Steve took a moment and tapped him on the shoulders. Steve pointed at the fog.

"Beyond the wall."

Triton looked confused and looked at Steve. Triton made a mocking expression and scoffed.

"Nope, we aren't. This is supposed to be a crash site. So, tell me this," Triton looked at him seriously. "Why is it that this is no world of ours, hmm? This is more like we transported or something."

"It's hard to believe. I know. But this is our world. It's really strange but maybe the meteor caused this."

"The meteor caused this? What makes you think that?"

"I can stand here and explain it to you but it's going to take way too long."

"Then do your best to explain it to me simply."

Steve scratched his head.

"I can see energy."

Triton looked at Steve blankly and blinked a few times.

"So?"

"So, when his majesty opened the gate I saw energy come out of it. That same energy flows through every inch of this place."

Steve paused and grabbed the soil.

"Look here, this is still the same dirt only like it has been infused. While this looks like a different place it isn't."

Triton crossed his arms.

"Makes sense. So, I'm going to guess that these energy strings on the ground lead back to the center."

"Precisely."

Triton clicked his tongue and overlooked the land.

"This is one hell of a place." He sighed and turned back to Steve.

Neither of them said anything. Their minds were preoccupied with their own thoughts and perspective.

Triton took off Sharon's hat and brushed her hair. His eyes softened looking at Sharon's smile. Her chest gently rose and descended. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Triton let out a small laugh.

He looked up and saw Ainz standing near a waterfall that was some ways off from the group. Ainz stretched out his hand and touched the water. He pulled his hand out and let the water fall out of his hand. Ainz balled his fist and looked up to the sky.

Triton furrowed his brows and motioned to Steve, "What do you think?"

Steve turned and saw Ainz merge with the picturesque scene.

"I don't know. It could be a lot of things or just his eccentricity."

"Maybe," Triton sounded defeated yet hostile. He continued to brush Sharon's hair with his hand, "That's something we won't ever know."

Triton clicked his tongue and groaned. "I just want to get this over with. The longer we stay the more danger we're going to run into."

"Probably. But," Steve stopped.

"But what?" Triton asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Triton looked at Steve for a moment.

"If you say so."

Steve went back into his own thoughts. He pondered about the mysteries this place holds. Piecing bits of information together as if it was a puzzle. Steve grabbed his staff and caressed the shaft. Feeling the indentations and the grain of the wood.

He grabbed his chest and whispered, "Just wait."

Triton's ears perked up and chose to say nothing.

Sharon grunted and extended her body. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"How's it going, guys?" She opened her eyes and looked at the scenery. She looked back at Triton, then Steve and then back again at the land.

Her eyes widened and she grinned ear to ear.

"This is something else!" Her excitement caused the birds to flock and the other unconscious people to wake up. They held similar reactions.

"How come you didn't wake me up sooner!" Triton covered her mouth and said in a heavy but low voice. "You idiot! Stop shouting!"

A series of muffled words could be heard from Sharon. She then licked Triton's hand and he retracted it. "What are you? A child?!"

"I'm not a child! I just lost myself in my excitement okay?'

Triton's face turned white. Sharon looked confused, so Steve put his finger above his mouth and then pointed behind her. Her face gulped and soon realized the danger she was in.

It was a four-legged beast with a flower-like mane that opened and closed. Its head was more like that of a rodent with full yellow eyes. Its skin was like that of the surrounding, violet and blue.

The beast leisurely walked towards them.

"Whatever you do don't run," Sharon said.

The person nearest to it screamed and ran towards the gate. The beast sprinted towards him and ripped off his head.

Everyone tried to hold in his or her screams. Fearful that they would be next. The beast began gorging itself on his prey. It jaws easily tore through the skin and munched through the bones. It growled lowly.

A cold sweat ran down everyone's back. The beast stopped and lifted his head. Its mane spread out and it began stalking towards someone else.

She was shaking. Unable to control her breathing.

"P-please no. Please, someone!"

The moment she turned the beast's barbed tail lashed at her head. It exploded. The body flopped.

The beast gorged itself once more.

Sharon motioned to Triton and Steve to move back. Triton waited for Sharon to get behind him then they slowly stepped back. Only inching by without making unsolicited noises. Everyone else did the same.

Triton did not make a sound while backstepping. But he did not see the protruding root.

He tripped.

Its head perked up. It turned its body around and surveyed the vicinity and saw Triton on the ground. The beast sprinted towards him. Triton's eyes widened and the only thing in his view was the pouncing beast.

It moved closer.

Triton could certainly dodge this beast, but Sharon was right behind him. Would she be able to dodge? No. He decided to fend off the beast in a disadvantageous position.

Its mouth opened, and Triton grabbed it by the jaws. Moments away from tearing his head off.

Steve swung his staff and smashed it in the face. It winced and so Triton closed its mouth.

"Hurry, use magic!"

"I can't!" Steve yelled as he leaped in the air to attack. The beast shook Triton off and rolled over.

Steve plunged his staff into the ground.

"The hell you mean you can't!"

"Long story."

Triton clicked his tongue and pulled a knife from his back.

The beast shook his head, still dazed. It began to circle around them.

"How do you think we should beat it?" Triton asked.

"Don't know but I may have a plan. Follow me!"

Steve rushed towards the beast. It whipped its tail, but Triton jumped over Steve and slashed it away.

Steve slid under the beast and pulled his staff apart into segments connected by chains. He wrapped it around its forelegs and knocked the hind legs off balance.

Seizing this chance, Triton leaped and plunged downward towards its neck.

The beast whisked his tail at Triton's head. But it was blocked by a hat!

Sharon had thrown it. Triton kept plunging down. But to no avail, he was hit by the beast's tail and went flying.

The beast rolled, pulling Steve and smashing him on the ground. He did not let go. He used his legs to wrap his legs around the beast's stomach. As it tried to stand.

Steve barely managed to muster his full strength, so he used his skills.

"Someone, use magic!"

Everyone was still afraid. They gulped, heaved, and perspired.

Triton, who laid on the ground, got up.

The beast used its tail and attacked Steve. Hitting him in his sides. He put more pressure on the beast's body. It roared, and its bones creaked.

It whipped its tail again-aiming for Steve's head. Steve grabbed it. His hands bled, and his legs tightened, breaking the bones. He pulled its forelegs with his left arm. Locking it into place.

The beast flailed its body. Steve smashed the barbed tail into its ribcage. The beast tried to pull back the tail but Steve, fueled by adrenaline smashed it into its body repeatedly.

Triton dashed towards the beast and stabbed the beast's throat

Its spine broken.

Its throat pierced.

Its rib cage bludgeoned.

The beast body limped until it fell. A blue and purplish blood came out of it.

Triton pulled the beast off Steve's leg. Steve got up and went to its head. Its nostrils flared, and the mane fanned out and closed. He got to his knees and gripped his hands into a rock.

Steve rose his fists in the air and swung down.

He brought it back up and swung down again.

Its body convulsed. Its skull cracked and brain matter flopped out.

Steve's breath was quick. He fell backward and touched his sides. He was bleeding.

He rolled over and pushed himself up.

He stood looking at everyone else when he saw it.

Another beast ran towards Sharon.

Steve ran. He used some of his skills.

Triton yelled, and everyone was quiet. Everyone's face—deathly pale.

But two magic casters cast _[Fireball]!_

It flew towards the beast and knocked it back down.

Its body was covered in flames, yet it seemed fine.

Sharon shrieked, and it pounced again.

Someone else then used _[Mud Wall]._

A medium sized wall jutted out of the ground filled with stone and illuminating energy. The beast smashed into it.

It roared.

The beast saw Steve running towards it.

The beast lashed its tail. He grabbed it and pulled the beast. It sank its paws into the ground.

Steve got close.

He pulled his arm all the way back and spread his feet apart.

The beast then unsheathed its claws and slashed at him.

Triton threw his knife.

It cut through the air.

A magical energy surrounded the blade.

It ripped through its paw.

The beast roared.

Steve held his shoulder and turned his body.

Steve strained his muscles.

He slugged his arm.

The fist radiated with power as it traveled.

It smashed its skull.

The beast's body lingered for a moment before it flopped on the ground

Steve dropped down panting.

"Look out!" Someone yelled.

Steve looked up and saw it.

Another One!

Right as it pounced at him

A bolt of lightning in the shape of a draconic entity pierced the beast. Exploding itself from the inside. It bodily fluids rained down as its organs melted.

Steve was covered in the fluid as he turned. He saw Ainz at the top of the waterfall.

Ainz was engaged with three beasts with the head of a lizard and a body of a large chicken with a tail containing crystalline spikes.

He sent an orb with sparks flying out in the center towards one of them. It ripped through it. The orb, still not finished, charged towards the other reptile. It faced the brunt force of the explosion the orb emitted.

Ainz then turned and touched the other reptile. Its body fell towards the ground.

Ainz, brightened by the dark halo, was not dirtied. His gown was in a lustrous condition.

No one said anything as he or she looked upon Ainz. As if death and battle did not faze him.

He flew to the group and examined everyone. Some with horrid faces while other were pale. Steve kept panting and Sharon tended to Triton's wound.

"I see."

Just two words came out of Ainz.

One person marched towards him. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a burgundy robe. She had seductive eyes and brunette hair and her nose was short and small. She had pink supple lips and her chin was narrow and pointed as well as having a sharp jawline and shallow cheeks.

"What do you mean by just 'I see'? You could have helped us, couldn't you? Seeing how you just used magic and fended off three of those creatures."

Ainz turned his head and looked at the women reprimanding him. Surely, if anyone from Nazarick were to see this woman speak to their leader in such a tone, she would be dead.

There was a long pause.

Ainz looked at Steve and then at Triton.

"One and half minutes."

"What? What are you talking about?" Her face contorted.

"It took me one minute to fight off all those." He pointed at the base of the waterfall. There were piles and piles of the beast they had just fought. The river's flow was blocked; however, the blood escaped the carcasses as the bodies, one by one, drifted down the river. It was a slaughter.

"Thirty seconds That's all you needed."

Her posture shrunk. "We—"

"I don't care for excuses. If all of you have kept your composure, there wouldn't be needless deaths."

The people did not say anything.

Ainz sighed and said, "Hurry and heal those two. Now!"

Some people scrambled as they hurried towards Steve and Triton.

"This is an expedition. I know I said I will protect your wellbeing. That much is true. However, you were all more than capable of handling this situation!"

Ainz took a deep breath.

"Do Not Blame Me For Your Mistakes!"

 **Author's Notes: Wow, that was exciting to write! I want to write more! Well, besides my need for bloodshed, describing beyond the meteor was interesting. Did you guys guess what I was leading into? If you did, damn.**

 **As always the next chapter will be next Saturday at 12 pm. See you guys then!**


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

"Do Not Blame Me For Your Mistakes!"

To an extent, Ainz was right. If everybody on the expedition had cooperated instead of stifling their nerves. The attacks by the beasts would be rendered futile. However, partially due to their fear, they were unable to fend for themselves. As a result, there are two casualties and a couple wounded.

This would unbearably be a cause to abort the mission. A new ecosystem filled to the brim with new creatures and plants as well as a high rate of mortality that comes with traversing an unknown environment can cause the deaths to skyrocket. In the end, the expedition would be a failure which would inevitably cause the research of the meteor to stall.

To the outsider, one can only guess what goes through the mind of Ainz Ooal Gown. The being that single-handedly fought many beasts without flinching. Perhaps _'God of Death'_ fits him quite aptly. Ainz. an unreasonable enigma that plagues the world. His true aims unbeknownst to anyone but himself.

Even without out Ainz, this place before them is altogether a mystery of its own right. The beasts they fought, while were nothing more than slightly larger than a wolf, were in fact much more resistant to magic and physical attacks. A magical creature such as a Bicorn, or Soul Eater pales in comparison to its strength, agility, and resistance. Effectively, nullifying hits of the 1st tier.

Everyone here is of a high status and as such he or she has the competence and skill to deal with a large variety of situations. So, what caused their fear? Why were Sharon, Triton Steve and some 'hesitant' others capable of dealing with the creature?

Bluntly speaking, apart from the mention individuals, they had no field combat experience. Although they can use magic up to 3rd tier, an outstanding feat for the geniuses, however, seeing a creature of a hideous visage killing two members with ease. The reluctance to properly defend themselves, inadequate combat experience and fear ultimately cause the individual's deaths.

By no means are these people incompetent, however, due to a variety of factors they were woefully unprepared to face a challenge that would have gone by without trouble.

Yes, being unprepared is probably another reason people were afraid and awed by the new world in front of them. Of course, being prepared may not have made up for lack of combat experience but it may have been a deciding factor in the success of the expedition.

Many things can go wrong. Many things can go right. It is up to the people here in this strange world to grasp reality and redefine it. Otherwise, they may get swallowed whole by the land.

* * *

Ainz stood before them. Watching them heal the wounded Steve and Triton. Ainz sighed deeply in his heart. _This is nothing like it was a few months ago. Nothing makes sense anymore!_ He calmed his racing heart before he continued with his thoughts

 _But, this world is beautiful. It reminds me back when I played with everyone. The new enemies we encountered, dying, going in again and finally gaining what we were looking for—knowledge. It was fun._

In his heart, Ainz smiled from reminiscing his past exploits with his comrades. He then turned to the women in burgundy. _She's a bit scary. I can admit that. It's not like she's Albedo or anyone else from Nazarick kind of frightening, but more so like if she was like a boss that was always strict. Oh, that's right! She's like my old boss! Although, the bags under her skin was just as bad as anyone from the office . . ._

Ainz turned to the world and continued contemplating.

 _There is so much I want to know about this 'world' and the meteor. I was afraid earlier that since the meteor spawned new enemies, it would have similar attributes as it. I guess to a degree I was right. Magic from the 2nd tier and higher works but how can the meteor just create all of this!_

His thoughts were filled with curiosity, nervousness, and excitement. The world in front of him would baffle anyone who came across it. Not exclusively just him. Though, that may be the case Ainz knew the reason for the creating an expedition. One reason was that while he did not inherently understand magic and other properties, he would invite others of different specialties and skills to investigate and research it for him. It may have been wiser to employ his subordinates, however, the recommendations to recruit individuals swayed him to come up with the expedition plan. While Ainz did not understand magic, he still knew the mechanics of the game. However, this was game breaking. If such a substance could be used, then what manner of products could be manufactured from it? A terrifying thought to be had if it turned out to be useful.

"Your majesty." the voice was light yet heavy. Ainz turned around and saw a man with a blue robe and large magicians hat. It was Steve. He knelt on the ground like an honorary knight.

"Lift your head."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Steve lifted his head.

"What is it that you kneel down for?"

Steve hesitated for a moment and then said, "Thank you. I would have died." His voiced curt but grateful.

"That so? I didn't want another death," Ainz said dryly. "However, you proved your usefulness."

Steve squinted and then smiled. Somewhere deep down, where the curse of the undead did not afflict Ainz, so too did it warm. It was simply a forgotten feeling Ainz had not felt in such a long time. It was not love nor was it a sense of camaraderie. It was simply yearning. Yearning for normalcy. Yearning for living life. It was and continued to be something he always chased after, but at the same time some time, escaped from. Ainz did not wish for dreams of grandeur. But a place of belonging and fulfillment.

 _How long has it been?_ Ainz resisted the urge to clench his aching heart. Ainz did not say anything else but he waved at Steve to excuse himself.

"As soon as everybody has rested we will set out!" Ainz said to everyone.

* * *

The world was as bright as ever. The illuminating light that poured throughout the land dissipated but the world was met with a new vibrancy of hues from the sprites and insects. The wind began to settle down and the leaves did not whisper amongst each other. Yet you could hear the creatures breathing and the insects chirping.

Some time has passed since Ainz and company had set out into the land. Traversing through thick forests and solitary mounds floating over small chasms. Walking across rivers and avoiding monsters. They did all this, yet the meteor was still yet some ways far off in the distance.

Ainz observed his surroundings and took note of them as he leisurely paced through the wild. He stopped and said lowly. "Let's stop here and rest for the time being."

Everybody sighed with glee as he or she plopped down on the ground. Some took the time to draw the environment with its unique shapes. Long flowing flowers and thin blue coursing vines from the trees. The bark on the trees glowed occasionally from a dark brown to a blue or dark violet.

Triton pulled out a flask out from Sharon's backpack and drank it. He passed it to Steve. He did not wipe it and only swilled it down. He made a bitter face.

"What is this?" Steve asked. Triton looked absentminded for a moment and then shook his head and turned to Steve.

"Huh? Oh, I think it's a bunch of leaves. Probably has some alcohol in it."

Steve frowned and said. "Why do you have it?"

Triton clicked his tongue. "Don't know and don't care. Just know it's good for you."

"And how's it good—"

"Ah! Your drinking my special tea!" Sharon grabbed it from Steve and gulped it down. "Triton, I told you not to drink this!"

"Why not? Calms me down."

Sharon pouted and said, "Huh?! That doesn't mean you can drink it! How many times have I told you!" her voice was tuned down to whisper, but it was still filled with annoyance and passion.

She pulled his cheeks apart and continued to reprimand him.

"Say it Triton! Say it!"

"N-no! Schtap puulling me cheefs . . ." He said weakly.

Sharon stopped and looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"Almost forgot, what should we call that monster with the mane?"

Steve thought about it for a moment. "Maned Beast."

"No, that's stupid." She said with a deadpan face

Steve frowned. "What do you want to call it?"

"Something that makes sense."

"That's not really helpful."

"I know, that's why I am asking you for help."

"But you don't like my answer."

"It's stupid. It would be like I called you Muscle-Male."

"Ok, what do you say Triton?" Steve turned to him as he massaged his cheeks.

"Ratta-Pup."

"No!" Sharon shut him down. "No . . . maybe."

"Hey, don't consider that!"

"Why not, Ratta-Pup!"

"Because it sounds really creepy."

"It's not like Maned-Beast is any better, Steve."

"You just like it because it has Pup in it!"

"So?! What's wrong with that?!"

Steve took a deep breath in. "Ok, let's think about this seriously for a moment."

"But I am serious."

Steve squinted at Sharon and she began to shrink a bit. "Fine." She said as she pouted once more.

"Look we can't name it however we want to just like that. It must be unique. And Sharon, don't try to argue that it is."

Triton laughed.

"You're not any better Triton."

"Huh?! You picking a fight?!"

"No, I'm just saying that your attitude could be changed a bit. What happened to the Triton was calm, and cool? The one that was helpful and kind?" Sharon then giggled.

Triton turned red. "Shut up!"

"I have an idea what to call it. Muro-ine!" Sharon said as she ignored Triton

"That's the worst we got so far." Sharon slapped Triton on the back of his head. As they both frowned at each other.

 _These guys are so difficult_. Steve thought. "Anyway, let's settle with that. Muroine."

A giant smirked appeared on Sharon's face. "Alright!"

Amongst themselves, they kept talking to each other. Sharon eventually fell asleep and not long after so too did Triton. They leaned back on a tree as Sharon tilted her head on his shoulder and Triton placed his head on top of hers.

Steve sat in front of them as he fixed his staff. Pulling it and clicking each segment together until it finally returned to normal. There was no fire as there was no need. The climate was cool enough to sleep outside. Steve patted his ribs where he was hit. The suit had been torn open and as there was no replacement he would have had had to bear the pain of the environment. However, he found out there was no debilitating heat. Thus, the suits were rendered obsolete. So, everyone had taken off their suits. They did not throw it away but neatly folded it and packed it away. It was strange as to why there was no longer an absurd temperature. However, that was the beauty of the unknown to Steve.

He kept to himself as he laid back on the tree. He looked up towards the sky and tried to see if there were any constellations he could recognize. Although he could only remember parts of the one he was taught, he did his best to piece them together.

A man sat next to him. He motioned if he wanted a drink from his bottle.

"Want some?" his voice was gruff yet kind.

Steve shook his head and said, "No thanks."

The man shrugged and swilled it down as clear liquid escaped and ran down from his lips. He took out a clean blue napkin from his breast pocket and wiped his face

The man was rugged looking with a scruffy beard. He wore regular brown trousers and coat over a gray shirt which had lost their color. His hat was small, but it hung low enough to cover his eyes.

Steve stared at him for a moment. As the man just realized he what he was doing, he took off his hat and brushed his greasy hair back.

"The names Alexander Valktz. And you?"

"Steve Carter."

"Well Mr. Carter, I give you my thanks!" He took another gulp of his drink.

"Sure, you're welcome." Steve voiced. Knowing why he had said it.

"I would have helped and all, but I felt like you had a good handle on the situation."

Steve frowned at him.

"Not to say I wasn't afraid you see." He hurried to explain. "You and your pals looked fine with the first one."

Steve didn't say anything and only scoffed lowly.

"You see, I was the guy that used [Mud Wall]."

"Thank you," Steve said coldly.

"No problem, no problem." He gave a small hearty laugh.

Alexander paused and looked at everyone else. Some people fell asleep while others kept watch.

"Everyone here sure is talented."

"Without a doubt."

Alexander scratched his head and chuckled weakly.

"What's your study?"

"Magician"

"Not profession Sir Magician. Study."

"Scalar Field and Euclidean Space."

"Haven't heard of it."

"It's complicated."

"Anything involving magic is complicated. No way out of that."

It was quiet for a moment.

"What about you?" Steve chimed.

"What about me? Ah, engineer!"

"What's an engineer doing out here? And what type of engineer?"

"Mechanical Engineer is what I do! Trying to revolutionize how the world operates."

"How so?"

"By my inventions of course!"

"That doesn't explain anything at all!"

"Hahaha, don't worry about that. All you need to know is that it's going to be spectacular!"

Steve frowned at Alexander, but he ignored the annoyed Steve and continued. "Well as to why I am here. I was invited just like everyone else. Oh, you meant _why_. Same reason as you, Mr. Carter. Ideas!"

Alexander gave another laugh as he examined Steve's face. He paused for a moment and said seriously. "Just like you and everyone else I want to change the world with these two hands right here."

"That's ambitious of you." Steve smiled a bit

"So, you can smile!" Alexander teased him a bit.

"Of course, I can. I just chose when."

"Oh, ok, I see how it is." He laughed again.

Steve and Alexander continued to talk for a little while longer before Alexander fell asleep with the bottle in his hands. Steve relaxed and closed his eyes. What a weird guy. Surely, he then fell asleep.

"Hey, Mr. Magician Carter, wake up."

Steve rolled over and lifted himself up. He saw Alexander standing over him, casting a small shadow. Behind him were Sharon and poking Triton with a branch as he slept.

"Are you still dazed? Come on, get up."

Alexander stretched out his arm. Steve grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Looks like we're about to get ready to move. 'Our Lord and savior' might get antsy if we don't get ready soon."

"How do you know that?" Sharon asked.

"I don't. But you have to assume we're on a schedule with guys—kings like that."

"You don't seem to like his majesty at all." A woman spoke up. She wore an academic celeste uniform. With buttons and designs instilled in it in a flowery fashion.

"Can't say I'm attached to him."

"He's the most powerful magic caster, you ought to have some respect." She packed her stuff and tightened her bags and swung them over her shoulder."

"You have a point, Ms. Stuck Up, but, let me say this I was raised in a way to not give two flying tortoises about Kings, Queens or those bastards of nobles. Really, they cause a bunch of problems on their own."

"My name is Estella Wright Brooks Tristen! If anything, you should learn some manners! The noble people-

"I don't care what you have to say about the 'prestigious' Ms. Incongruous." Alexander's voice was curt.

Sharon got in between them and said, "Stop! I don't know how it escalated this quick but calm down."

"Alright, alright. Sorry, Ms. Apprehension."

"You!" Estella pointed at Alexander and then balled it into a fist. "Never mind."

"Quick thinking there." Alexander winked at her.

She grit her teeth.

"Alexander it's better to stop," Steve said. Alexander looked at him and mouthed 'oh.'

Estella stomped back to where she was and entered a group. Steve looked at Alexander, his face devoid of emotion and then stared he at something. He got up and walked past Steve. He took off his coat and grabbed something and then wrapped it in his coat. There was movement under the coat. It squirmed and tried to break free from his Alexander's grasp.

"What do you have in there?" Steve's face turned for a moment, disgusted.

"I found something that looked like a turtle."

Steve looked blankly at the man named Alexander. _What the hell?_

"I always wanted a pet turtle so when I saw it I just grabbed it and wrapped it in my coat."

Sharon walked up to Alexander and poked him at his chest. "Let go of the poor guy. Can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Eh? It's fine. I just don't want it to escape or bite me or something."

"Just let go of him."

She pulled at the wrapped turtle, yet Alexander pulled back. Sharon did not let go for she had a tenacious grip. The two engaged in a tug of war to decide the fate of the creature in between them. Who will win? Sharon or Triton? The answer is neither. The reason?

"Let go of me!"

It talked.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: When I was writing this I wanted Ratta-Pup to be Ratta Doggo but I decided not to. As for the turtle, I was thinking of that gecko in the Greico commercials but I thought a turtle looking creature would be more interesting. Well anyway, I just liked writing this chapter. Anyway, at this point you guys know the drill. Next week at 12 pm sharp. See you guys then!**


	6. A Lizard Who Calls Himself A Knight

Alexander and Sharon stood there with the turtle-like creature still wrapped in a coat in between them. Alexander and Sharon looked at each other with their jaws dropped and Steve, behind Alexander, kept his composure. Sharon released her grip on the creature and Alexander stared at it for a moment. He unwrapped the coat and the creature gasped for air. Nearly choking on it. Alexander looked at it and did not see anything of peculiarity. However, Steve had noticed there was an insignia on his pale belly resembling a flower.

Overall, the creature resembles more of that of a lizard. It was smaller. About the size of a turtle yet the shell seemed a bit loose. It had stubby legs, a long tail, and round eyes with a rectangle mouth. From its neck, under its shell, and through the tip of its tail, had a lane of rounded spikes.

Alexander looked dead straight into the eyes of the lizard and thought; _What type of sauce is good for a turtle?_ The creature sensing his carnivorous desire squirmed. Alexander tightened his grip on the creature, its face turning red, only when it settled down did Alexander put the creature on the floor. It was almost knocked unconscious, but it slowly regained its strength. Once the lizard got up, he panted slowly.

"Please give me a minute." Said the lizard.

Everyone watched the lizard as he regained his composure. After a few minutes of rest, the lizard looked at everyone. His eyes stopped on Alexander and a chill brushed against his back. Still traumatized by the events that nearly took his life, he continued observing everyone.

"Now, everyone may I ask for your attention." his voice rang sweet and angelic. "My name is Okarith Wahlyn. I am a lizard knight."

This situation is absurd to the people witnessing this. Although heteromorphic creatures existed, a normal looking lizard speaking was not something they would think possible. This is to say that although they experienced the land, as it would be called magical, somehow, a talking turtle-like creature is what makes life all the more surreal.

"Does somebody have a clue what he is talking about?" Alexander said.

"I'm serious." Okarith shook his head and squinted his beady eyes. "While, I will spare the pleasantries, and the life-shaking events, there is something I need to say." He paused for a moment. The brief silence brought tension as everyone involved perked their ears. "Leave."

Everyone looked at each other, confused at the sudden command from a talking lizard. Steve stepped forward. But was interrupted by Alexander.

"Mr. Penelope, I don't want to leave yet so what are you going to do about it?"

His tone was friendly yet underneath it carried malice. The kind that disregarded morals. Faced with talking to his attacker, Okarith kept a calm demeanor.

"I cannot do anything if that is your desire, however, I caution you- what are you doing?! Put me down!"

Alexander picked up the lizard and put him on his head. "Mr. Penelope, We understand that this is a dangerous environment to be traversing towards. And there a ton of questions you and I have respectively. All may not be entirely relevant so let's keep it to the main point. We're going to go to the center of that giant hole over there and we're going to do some research. Cool?"

The lizard, dumbfounded, and gripping Alexander's hair said, "I advise you to do not such a thing. It is irresponsible and dangerous."

Steve noticed a change in the air and turned his body towards the trees. Within it emerged an intimidating figure shrouded in black.

"What is all the commotion?" Ainz's words, though posed as a question, carried authority. To this, Okarith witnessed the figure known as Ainz.

"Noble one from beyond the border, I, lizard knight, Okarith Wahlyn humbly implore for you to exit this land.

Ainz walked towards Okarith and voiced, "Oh. There is nothing more foolish than to hide something from me, Knight Wahlyn. Speak."

Ainz stared into the eyes of Okarith. Piercing through his mind and commanding the information he held.

Okarith gulped. He continued, with a steady and calm pace.

"Everyone present is not from here, so you do not know the land like we do. We know of your intentions and we have tried to stop you-"

"That welcoming by the wall? That was quite nice," Ainz was curt.

"Noble one, those were not a part of our faction. I understand your uneasiness as to believe a word I say; however, you do not know what the problems we have to deal with in this world."

Okarith felt as if he had a knife pressed up against his throat as a boney finger traveled down his spine. He did not understand why he had felt fear, however, he understood that this was not something anyone of his people had expected before now. His faction as compared to the others was made up of pacifists that only wished the wellbeing of the creatures. They wanted to live in peace and free from the violence that incited to from another faction.

The being in front of him did not look impressionable besides his regal manner. However, he knew that he shouldn't tempt fate when the hour needs it. Okarith had to tread carefully as to not offend anyone. Especially the noble one and the dirty looking man.

"The peace in this land is very thin due to our leaders, however, your being here upsets the balance of power. It agitates the violent factions as you have seen in the beginning. I have personally decided to come here to explain the outcome of your stay. And it won't end as you hope you will."

Ainz plucked the lizard off Alexander's head and held him in the palm of his hand, where Okarith refused to stand.

"And why should I be afraid?" There was coldness in his voice.

Okarith looked into the pits of Ainz's eye sockets and was taken aback for few moments.

"The serpent lies in the center of this land, Guarding her highness against all intruders. Awakening him will be ill-advised."

"You have confidence that the serpent will be troublesome for me."

Okarith paused for a moment. "Yes."

Ainz lowered his hand and Okarith slowly walked off it _. Ainz began to immerse himself in his thoughts. I wonder how strong this serpent guy is. Will it be a disappointment just like the frost dragons? it's not entirely impossible that the serpent will give me a challenge. But, he said 'her highness.' I should probably question him._

Ainz stood straight as his cloak swayed gently. "Be it this serpent or otherwise any being that dares to face me shall know what the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

* * *

The expedition continued underway to its destination. The group was slowly getting fatigued despite the rest they had received. Sleeping under trees is not entirely comfortable. Still, the people were vigilant. Ainz led in the front and watched out for danger while everyone else followed his orders.

In the middle of the group, there was Steve with Alexander beside him and Okarith passed out on top of his head. Okarith seemed to be waking up and when he did and realized he was still on top of Alexander's head, he grabbed onto his hair and almost vomited.

Steve turned his head and looked at Okarith. He saw a faint green energy surrounding him that fluctuated between his conscious and unconscious cycles of awareness. Steve did not believe what the Lizard had confided in them.

"Let me down!" cried Okarith

"No," said Alexander.

Okarith opened his mouth widely and bit into Alexander's skull. He brushed Okarith off his head, slamming into the ground, as he massaged his head.

Okarith got up weakly. Steve kneeled and offered his palm to Okarith. He hesitated for a moment but was oddly enough reassured by Steve's smile. He climbed up on his hand. Steve saw the green energy around him turned vibrant and wild. He gently placed him on his shoulder and continued walking. Unlike when he was near Alexander, he was appreciative of Steve. Steve wondered why he was fine with him and seeing that his energy was growing he had a valid reason to ask. However, he restrained himself from bombarding Okarith with questions and chose to continue walking.

"Why is the Noble One not afraid?" Asked Okarith

"I don't know."

Steve knew he could not answer the question not because he truly did not know. It was that he found it rude to answer a question that should have been directed at the person involved. Steve thought up of a few reasons as to why Ainz Ooal Gown is marching in an unknown land and facing unknown enemies. Perhaps he had already known what was inside or Ainz's intelligence far surpassed anyone that he could plot the best course of action that will reap the most rewards. Then there is to consider his past actions. Ainz had defeated monster after monster that would have given the group a difficult time, despite them only being a classroom full of people. Steve could admittedly defeat a couple, but it drastically tired him out. Without the help of others, he would not be able to survive, much less protect himself. As a group it would have been easier but then what of Ainz? How strong is he? He doesn't know the limits of his power, but he has heard rumors that he had devastated the Re-Estize Kingdom single-handedly. Causing a massacre of almost the entire army. It would be safe to assume that he was holding back fighting the monsters as to not cause irreparable damage or even kill the people who would soon be researchers for the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Alexander walked in front of him. Steam came out of his ears as he was slumped his shoulders and grumbled something about soup. He massaged his scalp and winced from the pain.

"I admit my actions were barbaric and there is no excuse to exercise violence. However, something is definitely not right with that man."

"Seconded." he paused, "What is that insignia on your belly for?"

His eyes went wide. "You can see it?"

"Of course," Steve said.

Okarith stayed quiet for a few moments. In his eyes, one could see the gentleness of waves splashing against the grains of sand. He gripped Steve's shirt and let out a heavy sigh. His head turned toward the center of the land. "It is my rank. It is my status. It is who I am."

His words covered in harshness and gentleness overflowed in a way while short conveyed much more than if he were to fully explain it. The softness of his voice and the reverberation of the words contrasted each other creating a deep melancholy. His face, although empty of emotions, was hopeful. Okarith Wahlyn, a righteous lizard beyond strangeness.

Steve wondered for a moment as he continued walking. Stepping over roots that protruded from the ground. Pushing away vines that swayed from up above in the sky. Dangling from the large branches on top of the floating mountains. He whisked his fingers against the bark of the tree.

"Is that so . . ."

Okarith nodded. However, he soon became restless.

"We're here."

Towards the end of the trees was the center. A giant gaping hole in the ground that extended far down into the ground. There was a pressure pushing against them as they neared the crater. Steve stood next to the edge and looked down from the crater. There were cliffs that layered on top of each other. At the very bottom was a forest decorated with green and Celeste colors. There were disjointed pathways, and edges that teetered toward the center. Clouds were amassed but scattered as they slowly glided through the atmosphere. Mushrooms lined the floor and rocks decorated the base of the trees.

The group continued pushing further down into the center. They had gotten used to the pressure. It was not as intense as when the gate had opened, it was increasingly more difficult, however. Though the people could not feel fatigue, there was nudging sense of danger that assailed their bodies.

The group witnessed the small creatures climb up the trees. Some looked like ferrets while others were primates. Caves could be found lined by the walls of the center. Inside them were stones that glowed softly, and rocks shaped into egg-like shapes.

Further down, the trees far towered over them, unlike the ones above the crater, these did not have the same peculiarities. Which made it seem much stranger to the people.

They jumped from cliff to cliff, slow and steady. Reaching their destination with causality and leisure. Some in the group, however, was excited enough to jump right down. The change in pressure and altitude had probably caused them to become slightly delirious. But they pressed on. Sharon would remark about the trees and the environment. Comparing them to other places in her travels. With her skills and some makeshift equipment, she would be easily able to reach the center, but she found it to be boring and instead joined the group in the stroll towards the center.

Triton complained about his feet blistering in his boots and to that Sharon would make fun of him. Finding this endearing, Steve would chuckle to himself. As for Alexander, he was somehow trapped in the tree at a lower altitude than them. Triton recounted the events that took place for him to be in such a position, yet it still somehow didn't make sense.

Ainz was in front. The further down he went, Steve sensed his miasmatic aura become weaker. Almost non-existent. Instead, it was replaced with a flood of magic energy. It was like Ainz had amassed a large reservoir of water for the damn to only be cracked and finally, everything flooding out. Ainz seemed to be the only one affected. The other magic caster complained about feeling light headed. Steve took a mental note of the symptoms.

Soon the group arrived at the center of the crater. While they had climbed down, they had all questioned where the meteor was. Maybe it was covered by the dense forests. However, that was not the case. Within the center of the crater lead to another hole. The trees stretched beyond the center and distorted when it crossed over to the other side.

A tall and lanky figure came out of it. It dragged its heavy body from the distorted void. Its back was hunched over, and its arms draped like curtains. Its body made from living ore that seemed to breathe. A coursing blue energy traveled all over its body.

"The Sentient . . ." muttered Okarith.

The large figure turned its head, there were no features on it. It was just a blank face.

"Nice to see you again Lizard Knight."

Its voice, playful yet sounded as if you were to grind two rocks together. There was power in it. It was neither intended for good nor for evil. It was neutral.

The thing reached out for Okarith on Steve's shoulders, but Steve jumped backward. His movements were much to slow yet it deliberate.

"That's not so kind."

Was it only then did Steve see the energy burst into bright celeste wings. It stretched across the hole and covered the entire group. The edges, almost like electricity, was uncontrollable and it fluctuated in intensity. Changing its size and shape almost instantaneously.

"You are not welcomed here." Each word was dragged out. Turning into a horrid shriek.

It brought up its hand in the air and swung it down.

 **Author's Notes: Here's the new chapter! I've been thinking lately about the pace of the story. I feel like I've found it, but I want to hear your thoughts on it. Also, starting next week, I may post character sheets. If you want me to post a specific one just leave a comment and I'll see what you guys say.**

 **So as per usual, next chapter will be up 12:00 am PST Saturday. See ya then!**


	7. The Sentient

Steve saw the arm swinging down towards him. The air around it distorted and there was an energy that propelled it forward as streams of compressed air would leave a trail. He felt weak in the stomach as he knew he should do something. Anything for that matter yet there was reluctance in thoughts and his body.

He gripped his fist and stood his ground; readying himself to dodge at the right moment.

Okarith began to chant a few words.

" _[Lucis Oppositum]"_

A magic circle with multiple layers appeared with intricate designs. The impact of the attack rippled in the air and plunged Steve into the ground—shattering it into a crater. Okarith was on his shoulder and sweated heavily as he put his all into keeping the shield up as the Sentient's attack would have pulverized the ground. Steve activated a skill of his. Energy swirled around him and entered Okarith, fueling him with unprecedented energy.

The Sentient pulled his arm back and studied the circle for a moment. Its body squirmed as if it was a thick liquid as he smacked his fist into the palm of his and extended it forming a blade.

" _[Figura Autem Ferrum: Libri Quinque]"_

The Sentient rose his arm into the air and brandished its blade causing an explosion that pushed back everyone. Steve landed on his feet as his side was internally bleeding and his body erupted into a burning sensation. His arms felt heavy and he sensed the sweat pour down his back. His eyes moistened and reddened.

Unlike anybody else, Steve had absorbed the brunt of The Sentient's attack as he and Okarith were the ones who were truly afflicted by the energy infused into the blade that outpoured into his body.

Without having enough time to articulate much less verbalize his worries, The Sentient detached his arm and muttered another phrase of indescribable words did it change shape into a spear and hurled it toward Steve.

A giant wall jutted out of the ground as Triton pushed Steve out of the way. They both landed safely, but the wall could not hold up to the piercing force of The Sentient's arm; piercing right through it and deep into the ground.

" _[Fireball]!"_

" _[Lightning]!"_

" _[Vortex]"_

" _[Shield of the Warrior]"_

A ball of fire intertwined with the electric stream as it enveloped The Sentient in a tornado of fire and electricity.

Its body glowed, and the magic spells were canceled. He smashed his fist into the barrier someone cast, and they were blown away into a tree.

Okarith muttered a similar language as The Sentient, a yellow light showered Steve which healed his affliction.

The Sentient marched towards them. Coldly as would an automaton. Yet there was leisure in the way it moved. Almost laziness the kind that only a person would do something because it was expected of them.

It was occasionally pushed back by magic, but it continued to march towards them.

Steve and Okarith could only briefly recover as the inexperienced magic casters attempted to prevail against it.

" _[Maximize Magic: Reality Slash]!"_

The magic spell smashed into The Sentient and it flew over a hundred meters away. There was an audible crashing sound as a few trees were destroyed in its path.

Ainz sauntered towards the kneeling Steve and stretched out his bony hands. Steve grabbed hold of his hand as his knees nearly gave out. His lip slightly quivered and his brows were knitted. He looked glossy yet pale as his lips were dried and his body, although was dense yet lean with muscles, looked frail. Perhaps, the skill he used in which he was able to share his energy with Okarith drained him of his constitution. Or the cause was such as he absorbed, rather than simply being hit by The Sentient's attack; which he could see the condensed power ripple through the air much like Ainz's Reality Slash. However, while both attacks can be classified as similar albeit varying levels of power. The Sentient's attack not only included energy, whether condensed or tearing it open, was as well physical. Thus, if he had been directly hit by the entirety of it, maybe even Ainz would be fearful of the destructive power of it.

Then one must beg the question, how are creatures of this world much more powerful? In Steve's mind, he had known the answer to the question for it is related to the Scalar Field—the magnitude and density of energy (or dýnami) in its barest form. Steve stared at Ainz and recounted the dangerous yet exciting implications of infusing life with the quintessence of dýnami. He wasn't sure when he first stepped in through the gate, however, as he began to travel and witness the creatures and this fight with The Sentient. He knew it was as such.

Steve turned his head over his shoulder and said to Okarith, in a deep and raspy voice. "What are you?" It was a simple question and perhaps an idiotic one at that, however, everyone there knew what he had truly meant by those few words.

Okarith lowered his head and sighed. Calmness washed over him as he explained to them, "My role as a Knight, as the bearer of this symbol—my job; and my fortitude is such that I must carry out my sole duty as Epitiritís is to watch and impose peace between the factions of this land. As such I am to stop violence as that which isn't predisposed by the natural creatures of the land." Once he had explained his role he looked towards the center to which space and time were distorted.

"I am not at liberty to unwelcome visitors of this land. Though I am to insist the safety of them as I am not to judge but her highness Dikastís. Journey through it, I say. But only few may enter. I warn you now as I had not the circumstance to put forth my explanation. The rest, with my assistance, of course, must stay here and challenge The Sentient for it is the humble guardian for the land. "

As soon as Okarith was finished with his explanation there was silence in the air however as time was precious. Alexander stepped forward and with great impudence, yet cunning demeanor, said, "Mr. Penelope, well, we just have to decide quickly who get to go there and who shouldn't go there and that's it." There were numerous complaints and insults were thrown like there discarding bags of trash. Alexander clapped his hands and raised them into the air as he lowered his head. "Listen, jack holes supreme, and I mean every one of you. One, His Highness is here" "Even though I don't care about him" he muttered under his breath. "That it is our duty to get this done what he come here for!"

Steve, as regaining his strength, said "I know everyone here is frightened, as His Highness said earlier in front of the gate, remember? That we are special and that we were selected for this task because we are one of the brightest in our fields. Our honor and our intellect, the moment we accepted, is on the line."

After a brief yet heavy discussion, the party that was to tread into the "residence" of her highness, Dikastís, were as follows: Ainz, Steve Sharon, and a dwarf named Bastil. Alexander was heavily implored to stay behind as, even though it seemed he neglected fighting he was, in fact, directing the people not only into battle with The Sentient but had convinced some members to fight against theMuroine. Thus, his role was decided.

Steve, Ainz, Sharon, and Bastil entered the center. The rest are now to fight to survive.

* * *

Character Sheets

Alexander Jerani Valktz: Human Race

IMPERTINENT MAGINEER

Job: Researcher(Currently), Weapons Craftsman

Residence: Tyula Wyn, Shop on the Outskirts of the Baharuth Empire.

Job Level:

• Engineer(genius) lv?

• Commander lv?

• Mage lv?

• Etc lv?

[ personal character ]

An intelligent yet impertinent man who has a severe dislike of nobles and of royalty. While there are only a few individuals capable of his respect he has, for the most part, disregarded them. He has developed a unique style of craftsmanship to which it infuses the work of man and the work of magic to sustain his innovations. He cannot spread out his innovations for the very reason that nobility refuse to allow such objects to be sold because of his insolence.

* * *

Okarith Wahlyn: Iklo Race

THE LIZARD KNIGHT

Job: Overseer of the Lands

Residence: The Land of the Befallen—Sihl

Racial Level:

• Sávra(Lizard) lv?

• Sýmpan Neráida(Fae, Fairy) lv?

• Antístasi(A being of Pripyat) lv?

Job Level:

• Epitiritís(Overseer) lv?

• Eirinismós(One who Wields Barriers) lv?

[ personal character ]

A creature who oversees the land of Sihl. He handles disputes between the denizens. Either pacifistic or violent, such is his duty. Although he carries the title of Epitiritís, he is the weakest. However, his amiable and honorable personality is what allows him to hold the title. Still, he protects others.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! As of this week, there will be shorter chapters. It sucks since I like writing this story and know that some of you like it too. But I have less time now to dedicate for writing and I hope you can understand that. I will always post at least 1,000 words per chapter every Saturday at 12 pm sharp.**

 **Hope you guys have a dandy week and I'll see you until next time!**


	8. Steps To Be Taken

A long flight of stairs there was that spiraled downwards along the walls. The trees distorted, and the light bent; bouncing off the crystals that painted the wall. At the base of the stairs, there were blocks of houses varying in sizes and shapes, although they had some uniformity to them.

Sounds clashed, and a soft fragrance hovered under their noses. Steve looked towards the ring in the center where purple flowers were laid in contrasting tones and from it sprouted a tower that oversaw everything from above.

The group trekked down the stairs; layered with dust that squeezed themselves between the cracks. Huge gaps spanned between each segment of disjointed pathways. Ainz tried casting [Fly], however, magic was of no use. As such, Sharon galloped toward the front and lead the party. Between each segment of stairs, they glided down with long stretches of rope and jumped from edge to edge.

The deeper they went the greater the pressure mounted on them. Steve's face was flushed, and his mouth was blessed with a strange sensation for the air was spiced with a metallic flavor.

The closer the party drew, the louder the sounds became and the creatures within became visible. They stood proudly with an erect carriage. Their visage differed. Some with large blue eyes and long flowing ears that dragged against the grain of the floor; creatures with large insect-like legs and a powerful upper body that radiated with strength. Some with tentacles and others with smooth skin.

They stared at the group as Steve and Sharon looked at each other. Ainz stepped forward and walked to the nearest creature. He looked down as it had a red fur growing from the top and a feline body standing on two legs.

"I believe this is the part where you take me to Dikastís." Ainz's voice shocked the onlookers as they spoke a foreign language; trembling in excitement, however, possibly to Ainz or anyone else, it may have looked as they were afraid of his undead being. This would be a grave assumption. The world below is unlike the people away from the meteor. An individual's appearance was meaningless to them. They knew, that _they_ would come. The creatures respected and honored _them_ and the appearance of this being can only trigger excitement as they, unlike Okarith, cannot understand Ainz. For them, they knew what it had meant for foreigners to enter the city.

Blinded again by the barrier of language, Ainz could not remember the last time he had faced such a problem.

In the world of Yggdrasil, there were players all over the globe, however, thanks to the developers implementing a system which allowed players from anywhere to speak were proven something that Ainz was not accustomed to dealing with.

The creatures split like an ocean and from them were creatures mounted on quadruped beasts with small diamond eyes and curved tusks. it had a hunched back and stout legs. The individuals on top of the mounts all had armored skin that was as dense as a prismatic ore. Their heads were rounded like humans however it would be akin to a helmet been worn. Small slits on their faces glowed brightly.

One of them looked directly at Ainz on top of his mounted beast. His stare was condescending as the air around him would be tense. He spoke to the others behind him in an incomprehensible language. it was rhythmic and melodic. As if they were singing.

They all looked at Ainz once more and spoke in their language. Ainz, since he couldn't understand said, "Pardon my rudeness, however, I cannot understand you." he said belatedly.

The one who stared at him before patted his beast and inched forward. It took them a moment to understand the language of the New World then spoke crudely, "Not you are from here. No reason. Leave."

"Well, I do have a reason and I will not leave."

A fellow soldier whispered to the one who talked to Ainz. He turned back and said.

"Follow me."

* * *

 **SIHL-CENTER**

"Build those walls faster! We're losing time," yelled Alexander as he helped.

The people clamored as they prepared the land with walls and spikes that protrude outward.

"The Sentient will not be defeated by this," said Okarith weakly on Alexander's head.

He ignored him and then let him down on the ground. He sighed. "You know nothing, Mr. Penelope."

"That is outrageous! How are you to dictate what I know or don't know?"

Alexander cast a spell on the walls and walked towards another group.

"Is everyone doing alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes, we're recovering, but our mana is running low." said an anxious young man

Alexander hung his head, "This is going to be a tough fight. But, don't be stupid. Think with your head, okay?" he slapped him on his shoulder and gave a hearty laugh. "That bastard will regret being born. If he even has a mother."

Everyone chuckled lowly. Alexander walked away and back to Okarith.

"I mean what I said before. You can't realize what we're trying to achieve then you wouldn't ask such a question."

In all his years of service, Okarith had never met a man like Alexander. And despite his unamiable and enigmatic character, he felt some respect for his absurdity. Though, with his fellow knights, there none of them that hoped like he has.

* * *

 _Character Sheet_

 _Sharon Montgomery: Human Race_

 _Cheerful Dungeon Crawler_

 _Job: Researcher(currently), Explorer_

 _Residence: Unknown_

 _Job Level:_

 _Explorer lv?_

 _Medic lv?_

 _Apothecary lv?_

 _Etc lv?_

 _[ Personal Character ]_

 _A young and cheerful woman who spends her days researching and exploring the wilderness. Almost no one can match her expertise in the wild. Though she may seem wholesome, she developed a habit of drinking strong beverages that others may faint from. This may have been the result of experimenting with rare ingredients that rose her tolerance levels. Thus, she has developed(and tested) potions that vary greatly in effects. Her combat skills aren't low, but it is mainly her trusted Triton that drags her away from situations that arise from her curiosity and penchant for danger. She loves to tease Triton._

* * *

 **Author's Notes; Hey, guys, how's it going? Writing shorter chapters is different than having longer ones. Well, enough of my experiences. Because of sudden issues next week, I will still post on Saturday but at 8 PM.**

 **Thank you, guys, for being patient and have a wonderful weekend!**


	9. A Rude Tone

Occasionally, as the group walked, the soldier leading the group would angle her head and glare at Ainz, who, to the soldier, was an anomaly. It was rare for her being able to have an unclear grasp on an individual. She could shrug her soldiers and ignore it, but she couldn't. Her stomach rang with bells and her head smoldered somewhat of a gray haze every time she looked at him. It did not affect her in any substantial way, though it was annoying, it was a, however, a clear omen for her.

Bastil leaned over to Steve and said: "What do you tink is happening here?" There was a thick and gruff accent. His vowels were over pronounced and the letter "t' was sharp.

Steve looked at the dwarf and looked down at his beard. It was braided into three rows each segmented by gold. His hair was fiery orange and his body was plump, adding a roundness to his face that would have otherwise been rugged.

"Okarith said only her highness can judge us. So maybe these guards are taking us there."

The dwarf shook his head and clanked his left hook on a band of metal he wore on his hands.

"Do you take me daft? I meant everyting!" Bastil nudged Steve as he responded, "Perhaps the amalgamation of magic."

"Maybe, maybe but there's something more" Bastil bobbed his head and held a giant smirk. His eyes gleamed like the crystal on the ceiling.

Steve smiled, however, he knew what Bastil was referring to. Dýnami is a dangerous thing to handle. What he knew of dýnami was that it had only magnitude in the sense that there were varying levels and concentrations of it. It was like mana in form, however, mana is tainted. Dýnami, however, was pure.

Steve looked at the spiraling tower and focused his eyes on the designs chiseled onto it. They were flowery and elongated frills that twirled around into artworks.

His eyes flitted from the cobbled roads to the stone houses. This was a civilization. How it could ever come about in such a limited time span was magnificent or disturbing. How far would they go if left alone? Steve didn't know however, he chuckled under breath. It was rapturous in a way, and in another sense, it was frivolous.

The leading troops halted, and the commanding officer stomped her foot twice on the ground and then tapped her weapon. The soldiers parted into two seas.; their heads held high and a burning essence could be felt by them. It was pride, it was gratitude, it was confidence that beamed from their eyes.

The leading commanding officer turned around and tapped her halberd into the ground.

She looked at Ainz and tightened her muscles. It was not, however, from fear yet.

"You, individual clad in robe; hurry. Dikastís demands audience," said she, condescendingly. And rightfully so.

Ainz did not move. The sea in his eyes burned like a torch, Steve momentarily felt the emotion sprouting from him. It was a strange moment. It was vicarious.

Ainz did not move for some time. He looked to his left and then to his right. He signaled to Steve and the rest of the party not to follow.

He walked toward the officer, his gait was purposeful, yet there was no bounce in his steps. It was as if he glided across.

He stopped next to her.

He looked at her up and down and cocked his head, knitting his imaginary brows.

"Now," he started "I appreciate you guiding my friends and me here." There was roughness in his voice and easiness passed through everyone else.

Ainz looked off to the side and then back at her.

"However," magic surged from his skeletal body-a vicious and insatiable energy. It jolted around the area, expanding and contracting erratically like a child. He paused for a moment and further rang his voice with a heavy octave.

"Never mind, thank you very much. Though, I would advise, in my humble opinion," his eyes flashed. "never strike a tone like that. Again."

He walked past her as she tried to remain calm, but she very well knew the danger she was engaged in. It had reminded her of a long-forgotten memory. No one she knew was possible to match him in battle, no one stronger and no one faster. However, her knees felt weak and her lip slightly quivered. If had it not been for her training, she would have crumbled under Ainz. She admittedly knew his presence was something else entirely

Despite knowing the strength of the serpent, and the otherworldliness of Dikastís, neither came close to Ainz, no one compared to his regality and command. She knew Ainz was the definition of power, not in the sense of might, but influence over someone else. He, to her, was what it is meant to be King, to be a Monarch.

Ainz strode forth to the large door that stood before him, his shoulders jumped as he had almost forgotten something. He turned around and said to the party to join him. He then turned to the officer and said, "You can't very well expect me to open these doors, can you now?"

She clenched her fist and yelled in their language

The doors pursed open and Ainz stepped through the door. Without looking back, he said, "Oh that's right, do please recall your guardsman, The one above." he moved again but he stopped once more. "Give Okarith my gratitude, he was a wonderful guide though he did appear later that I would have liked."

The doors closed, and some soldiers tumbled to their knees. They had never felt fear as they currently did and the leading officer, Tushaanari, the closest to be called a knight wondered how such a being is able to inspire fear. She knew he would not win in a duel against her or any of the twelve knights in battle. However, perhaps it was the fates that touched her and told her not to disregard him. _What future will he hold?_ She thought to herself as she stared at the doors.

* * *

 _Character Sheet_

 _Steve Urelius Tyrtaj Carter: Race; Human, ?_

 _The Barbarian Who Became A Magician_

 _Job: Researcher(current), Magician, Barbarian_

 _Residences(s): E-Rantel, The Capital of Wrydosia, Southern Nation(Former),_

 _Class Level:_

 _Barbarian lv ~5_

 _Berserker~ Heighten_

 _Thief lv ~5_

 _Mage lv 1_

 _Scholar lv 4_

 _The Bearer of the Eyes lv?_

 _[ Personal Character ]_

 _Born sometime between the 7th & 9th day of Wrydosia's thousand years anniversary festival, his parents deign him for greatness. The nation known for their technological innovation and strong magical prowess, His parents were expecting another sorcerer. However, Steve had very little magical abilities. He was thrust out from home and left to wallow in the black streets of the capital. Steve did not care for wealth or power, he only wanted to be loved by his parents, by his siblings, yet all he was returned with were disgusted faces. He lived on the black streets, however, this did not deter him from his love of knowledge and this only promoted his curiosities of the world. After he had snuck into the royal library with the help, he had stolen numerous books. At the first opportunity, he rode quickly out of his nation and wondered in search of knowledge. Surviving in the wilderness with a natural aptitude for battles and increasingly rapid growth. Steve upon learning of the City of Culture set his eyes on it and ventured forth into a brand-new experience._

* * *

 **Author's Note's: I'm posting a bit earlier as I have finished and I'm excited about this chapter! As for when the next chapter will come out it will be on the 9/15. As always, thanks for reading and see you guys until next time.**


	10. Fear and Ingenuity

The doors scraped against the cobbled ground as a heavy air rampaged. Not a single mouth quivered, not a breath rapid. Tushanaari stood there in defiance of free will. Putrid. Loathsome. Powerless. Her heart panged, drummed—sang of despair; of ineptitude, of disdain, and of futility. She heard her bones lock; she felt her blood rushing.

Yet she could only knit her brows—disregard her heart.

She closed her eyes and gripped her fists. Blood dripped to the floor. She turned to her subordinates and surveyed them individually. Some could not interpret their heart; others collapsed to the floor in disbelief. She was distraught to engage with her soldiers in such a state of pitifulness. No other being could evoke such a multitude of horridness. No other being could command such an air of equivocal domain. They had reconciled long ago of their inadequacies yet such a day as this came to haunt them for eternity. They all desired solace. They all desired sleep. They deigned this day, they rue this day, as to welcome a monster; a monster born in the deepest hell on earth. The personification of Death itself. O' what is to come of them if such a monstrosity were to roam freely? O' how could they invite such a being into their homes? O' why must God punish them; lest they have committed a grave sin? They trembled, cried and laughed in their hearts and minds.

This is the end. This is the beginning.

Seldom a moment passed without the current party distressing their anxiety silently among themselves. Tushanaari looked over her soldiers and saw her Vice-Commander with a white face. She approached him and patted him on his shoulder.

"Devantyu," She spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

He tilted his head and spoke with hesitance. "Y-y-yeah. Of course, I'm alright. Ah, I mean-no. Yes. Of course, commander! Apologies, I am just out of it."

His tongue fervently collected words, but they spilled out in such a messy fashion. He corrected his posture and erected himself with pride and dignity. Something the rest had lost. He smiled.

Tushanaari examined him and satisfied; neared her face towards his ear. She then whispered in an aching voice, "Have they passed?"

Devantyu blinked a few times and shook his head. "There has been rumbling near the entrance. It is likely they haven't."

"I see," said she with hope glistening in her voice. "Summon Hrija to Sihl."

Devantyu knitted his brows. "I meant to give you the report earlier. He's left to the lake."

In a fit of both rage and despair, she clicked her tongue and smashed her halberd into the ground.

"Why did he have to go looking for Rytel fins now!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "How long?"

"He said it would take a while."

She frowned.

"Let's hope he makes it back in time."

The spirits of the shepherds of knowledge burned and fluttered. They all stood and gritted their teeth. The earth trembled, and their hearts braced themselves. They hid between the trees, underneath the ground, and in the maze, they have built. The song of battle rang in their ears as the trembling erupted and The Sentient charged out from the opposite side of the crater. It smashed its boulder-size fist into the ground and groaned. The Sentient chanted a magic spell and morphed his body into a giant. The coursing blue veins stretched and expanded as the fluids inside of him raced. The veins turned orange.

It chanted another spell and from his hand expanding a hammer larger than his own body. The maze prevented him from reaching the center. In one swoop of his hammer, he obliterated the maze and created a path.

Okarith, hidden in the trees with Alexander widened his eyes in astonishment. Alexander squinted and held a switch in his hand.

"Guess, we have to go to plan Delta."

He pressed the button on the switch and a tree morphed into a ballista; they launched a magically formed arrow at The Sentient—piercing his body. The Sentient dropped to the floor. The ballista shot another arrow. It groaned in pain. The Sentient pulled out the spear. It charred its body and his hand, however, he spiked it back towards Alexander.

"Now's your time to shine!"

Okarith chanted a few words as he and Alexander's mind shared their abilities. Alexander borrowing Okarith's abilities snapped his fingers and a dome surrounded him; the spear disintegrated on impact.

The Sentient witnessed this and grimaced with his stiff features. He pulled another spear out of his body and launched it once more.

It clanked against the shield and then it dispersed.

"TROOPS!" Alexander yelled.

The magic caster's and technicians sprouted out and used various spells on The Sentient. It had no effect other than to annoy it. The Sentient picked himself up and swung his hammer. It missed but the shock waved propelled everyone back.

Okarith summoned a net that caught them and slowed them down to a halt. Alexander grabbed a crossbow that was near to him and loaded it with an arrow. He took a deep breath and said a prayer. He shot the arrow into the sky and then ordered for a volley of fireballs. They all complied, but The Sentient was unharmed. However, the arrow came down and lodged itself into its shoulder. The arrow ripped through as if the rock was flesh.

The Sentient howled and turned towards Alexander. Its eyes twitched and charged towards Alexander.

"Oh F—"

He took out a pellet from his pocket and dropped it to the floor. Gas exploded covering The Sentient's vision. It swung his hammer and created an eye in the center as the gas vortexed to the sky.

Triton hid underneath him. His hand clutching a dagger. His mind culminated into one single thought.

He phased through the ground and readied his dagger. The sentient saw him underneath and tried to kick him. He missed, and the earth trembled. Triton grabbed on to his leg and unsheathed a second dagger and used that to climb up on his leg. His daggers hardly pierced its rock formed epidermis. The magical infusion of Dýnami hardly proved effective without the help of Okarith.

The Sentient shook his leg and with each attempt, Triton could not move. He gripped his daggers and hoped they would be held in place.

Each step and shake caused the ground to roar. Triton inched towards its knee but he still couldn't climb any higher.

Alexander watching from afar, poked Okarith.

"I'm giving you up Mr. Penelope."

"Excuse me Sir, but what—!"

Alexander ran from his nest and slid to the bottom of the crater. He saw the blond beauty from his nightmares.

He approached her and said.

"Hey, Ms. Apphr—Estella, do me a favor and hold on to this guy."

As she was about to retort he handed Okarith to her

"Use Kyer Irythisium."

She frowned

"How do you know about it?"

"Don't ask."

Alexander looked at Estella and she saw the ocean's pounding his eyes. They were sharp and acute.

She looked at Okarith and said

"Are you ready?"

"Say the word and I shall assist you, Estella."

The gears in her mind began turning and then she felt an energy connecting her to Okarith. Knowledge flooded her mind and then she began chanting.

"Mésa apó to chályva, to sídero, to xýlo tis dóry, afíste to na paspalízei me pagetó kai charaktíra"

Okarith and Estella Formed a spear dense with thick frost and rotated it.

She blasted it forward and ripped through The Sentient's stomach. He took a few steps back as touched his stomach. Fluids dripped and splattered the ground heavy in orange. He kneeled.

Triton quickly rode up on his back and reached his neck.

He pulled out another dagger, this one was shorter, thinner and translucent.

He rose his dagger up in the air and plunged it into his neck.

A circle propped forward, and The Sentient howled.

They stopped The Sentient.

 **Authors Notes: If you guys are confused in this chapter, don't worry, I will clear up in the next chapter what they had planned to defeat the sentient. However, I will say a few things. They had a lot of time to prepare especially since there are a variety of magic casters and genius individual's in their specialized or cross fields. Alexander was the head of the strategy put everyone pitched in. And of course, Alexander teased Okarith. Also, some time has passed. It's not like a few minutes have passed by the time Ainz and co were at the center it is a big place and walking to center would take more than just a few minutes. Other than that, hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice weekend. The next chapter will be on the 29th of September. Like always, see you guys until next time.**


	11. A Charismatic Diffusion

I felt a fire at the tips of my fingers. Prickling, annoying, charring feeling. I walked in through the gate and light assaulted my eye sockets. Though it had very little effect. Probably none. I turned, and I saw the group I chose to come with me; their faces were smothered in their arms as they tried to block the debilitating rays. There was a sort of habitual grossness to it. I looked around. Everything had a tendency for the beauty. The long draping curtains, the oversized doors and the floral designs that stretched across the ceiling canvas, depicting a large serpent beast with contracting gills and absolute strength.

How is one a leader? I don't know.

Does he puff his chest out? Like this? Roll his shoulders out? Like this? I don't know but I did it anyway.

There's this clawing, gnawing force on my chest.

 _Ocinu. . .ol. . .im. . .rop. . .agnev_

There it is again. That voice; that motherly warmth. _Somerah ol sotnuj._ It runs through my head over and over and over and over and over. I want to scratch and rip out my hair, rip out my tongue, heart, spleen, and guts. But I have none.

So, help me, God!

There is none. Just futility and lifeless mechanism. So, what am I as an undead? Do I radiate life? Ha! What an absurd question. I am an undead. When has an undead ever radiate _life_? I murder life. Though not my people. Wonder what's happening up above?

I came here with no plan—why is that? I never take risks, but I did: why? _Emeuges._ Another blistering chill. It never ends. _It_ never ends.

The group behind unsheathed their eyes and noticed two figures standing opposed to us. One was a large giant with a perfectly round belly. His face, however, was not. He had a large nose coupled with slanted brows and a scar stretching over his lips which contrasted his soft eyes and childish smirk. Next to him was a woman around my height who had narrow-yellow eyes and pale skin. She had a muscular physique. Well, she would have one. She wore a peculiar set of armor. It gleamed an emerald color. There were light brushstrokes on the armor. The exact detail and measurement of her figure were astonishing. The sharp and smooth curves accentuate the body while creating a slimming and impressionable taste.

 _Move._

There's that other voice. I couldn't hear it before, but now it rings in my head just like the other. Oh, I feel nauseous.

I sauntered forward and stopped right in front of them. The women to my left grimaced and looked me up and down and nodded to the other knight as he then finished observing me. He waved his hand at me as if he was meeting a lifelong friend. I felt disgusted with him.

The female looked at him and said something in her language. He laughed and pointed toward me.

"My name is Frelbrit, the Sixth Knight of Virtue. Address me whatever pleases you. Oh, and this is Srevera. Fifth Knight of Imperial General. Nice to make your friendshipness."

Meaningless tumbles, gargling bunch of words. Titles, as if they have any weight to them if you don't understand what it is. Luckily that, lizard gave me some insight as to their respective duties. On another note, why is everyone nonchalant? Is it arrogance that they deem me an irreconcilable pile of waste? What putridness is this!

Oh no, there I go again, angry.

"You consider this a pleasantry?" Should I expect more of it?" My tongue was heavy and sharp.

Frelbrit rose his brow and a big stupid smiled twirled over his face.

"No, light humor is all."

What arrogance! No, he's just trying to be friendly. Friendly, yes! I should try to be friendlier. I laugh heartily.

"I see. Lead the way, Knight Frelbrit."

I walked toward him, and he jumped back and saw the fear in his eyes. Why is he afraid? He reached for his throat and as a wave of realization washed over him, he relaxed. There was still fear left in his eyes.

Off, we were. Guiding us through a series of corridors and chambers.

Finally arriving at our destination. A large door as tall as the sky and as heavy as a mountain was situated in front of us, inlaid with discernable special materials.

Frelbrit walked over to a podium and placed his hands on it. The podium booted up and small magic circles sprang forth, scanning his hands. Just like home.

The doors opened.

On the other side were rows of warriors, with bold eyes and stern faces. Columns of an unknown material spiraled out of the ground, towering over us as if it were a hawk stalking its prey from up above.

"You may enter. Dikastís waits for your presence."

I paced forward as I passed by the sharp stares of the warriors. Light bounced off their armors.

Ahead of me was a creature sitting on a throne. It had large ears shaped like a bat while its nostrils were shaped in a petal of four, diamond-like. I felt more comfortable.

Her ears twitched and jerked in my direction. As I got closer, her eyes were fogged, and her stench was putrid. Not in the sense of death, a chaotic balance was more like it.

Neither of us said anything. I don't know who starts to speak. Usually, I would start but now I am on the other end, so I shouldn't speak first.

"Welcome weary travelers. I presume you are here as you seek an audience."

 _Ateforp, olarraga. Etneilav y sonif nat sonam sod sose noc rarraga a eteverta. Yoh azneimoc orutuf le._

This is a huge stinking hole of garbage and trash, Why bother thinking about it?

My head was pressed on my thousands of needles that repeatedly stabbed and poked my brain. The flames in my eyes sockets enlarged from the pain and the status effect of the dead were spraying over my body as to try to control it.

I walked away.

 _Don't walk away._ _ **No, don't go!**_ Come one go back don't be scared. _Exactly, now go over there and murder her._ **I wouldn't recommend that.**

What the hell is this! Ah, I feel like I'm suffocating in my thoughts and being drowned and burned! What is this prickling, charring, bleeding, feeling? MY entirety is being poured out, my rationality, my sanity, my insanity, my consciousness and unconsciousness. I don't even realize what I have done! What is happening?

"Presume." I laugh walking away. "You can presume what you please. I seek no audience." I said. Though it was tinged with annoyance and anger

She smashed her fist into the throne

"Insolent overlander. You seek an audience with _me_!"

I stopped and titled my head to look back. "And why should I want one?"

 _Murder Her!_ **Don't be an idiot, try to talk to her**

She squinted

"Do not trifle with me." She said

The warriors stomped their foots and pointed their spears at me.

I clapped my hands and spun around

"Don't try to strike fear into me! No being, no idea can frighten me. You make your subordinates do everything for you? What regality! What class!"

Hypocrite.

"I have no desire to trifle, much less engage in pretentious actions. I know what you want." I continued

 **What game are you playing? You don't know jack.**

She sat, listening to him.

"Oh, do you now? Please enlighten me." She stretched out her hand.

 _Hahaha, she called your bluff! Oh, what an irony!_

Shut up. What are these thoughts? What am I doing?

" _You_ enlighten me. Do the civil thing." I said

She chuckled.

"You are indeed afraid. What it must be like to be you."

My eyes flared.

"You and I are Lords. Cease your dogged projection. You know why I come and I know what you want."

"Look at you! At the end of your wit."

"Dikastís, I have no qualms. For as we are to our thrones, bound by duty, we seek the same thing—Prosperity."

"I want for both us to throw aside our short-minded rationale and think of the future." I paused for a moment and noticed something beautiful in her. Deep in her foggy eyes, they could see right through me. As I am as I am. A gentle smile spread lightly.

"We can hope to do I a lot."

She paused.

"You've charmed me, enough to supposed to listen to you. Fine, let's talk about the future of our reigns and kingdoms."

* * *

 _[ Lore: Balfisk ]_

 _The armor worn by the knights are crafted from the trytunion of a Balfisk's heart. A hair and arrogant lizard whose forearms boast large wings and a neck decorated by a regal mane. It has no tail. One thing that differs it greatly from a wyvern; however, its petrifying glare, swift movements, and fiery-acid breath can mow down any number of elite warriors._

 _These beasts live in isolation from other creatures and fly high up in the sky. The heart is used from these beast as it carries a critical component to armor and weapons. Its scale is hard indeed, however, a skilled blacksmith could make quick worth of it. However, and even greater blacksmith can handle the acidic sack used to soften the dense, and hard heart. Furthermore, it's beautiful yet scales fetch a high price in the market._

 _Though, to be in the hands of the material, lone warriors hunt these majestic and territorial beasts. Only a so much as two handfuls can pride themselves on having the honor of acquiring and wearing the material._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I tried writing in the first person from Ainz's point of view. It's different but it brings a unique experience. I couldn't fit into my schedule on explaining the why and how of the previous chapter, so it's pushed back to some other chapter.**

 **As usual, they next chapter will be on 13** **th** **of Saturday. Hope you guys enjoyed this week's chapter and have a wonderful weekend. See you guys until next time.**


	12. The Name of the King

Iridescent-when you stare at something and the vibrancy of the hues, its shape, and its form changes. It fascinates me. From royal purple to soft blue to glassy yellow and sea green. I remember looking at bubbles and question how this could happen. Such a beautiful thing, yet delicate and ephemeral.

I turn over and look at Dikastís examining me from across the table. I feel a panging in my breast. It was hushed and rapid; no stress was involved. No adrenaline, not excitement. But my heart was hushed and rapid. Quiet as to not frighten. Rapid as to prepare.

Her eyes, though foggy, was hinted with prevalent interest. I do not have an idea as to why that is. But I have been proven right before. Without any resemblance of forbearance or intellect to discern what that right is about.

I tense my bones as to relieve some of the gases in between the sockets: Ah, relief. I raise my hand and place it on the table, showing the various rings decorated on each finger.

I look up to her and notice a slight smirk. Playful in fact.

I feel my spine shudder and retrieve my hand from the table. Then tapping my finger on my leg.

"You mentioned discussing our nation's respective future."

She then broke the silence with her words. A light voice yet spoken with weight. She leaned forward and clasped her claw hands together.

"What do you have in mind?"

Impatience settled in her voice. I was taken aback.

"Yes, I did say to drop our respective feud."

I answered in desperation

I placed my hand on my chin and sunk into deep thought-I did not have a plan

 _serves you right!_

I drop my head mentally.

In what cause or order should I answer? What is applicable yet what isn't? What is coherent yet what isn't? What period, place or events result in the next outcome?

I lean my body further back against the chair and place on hand on the table again: knuckled.

"How do you perceive the growth of nations?"

She frowned and cocked her head.

"I don't follow."

The embers burned.

"Well," I started. "humor me for a moment. How do you perceive the growth of nations? Or particularly _your_ nation."

She paused for a moment.

"I expect it to grow larger in size and increase in various aspects with enough time given."

"Exactly."

Again, she looked at me annoyed yet intrigued.

"Multiply that by a few or several nations."

I stretched out my hand.

"With the progress of nations comes a want for resources. And you can guess what happens next."

She nodded happily and let me continue.

I bring my hand down and ball it into fist

"For example, let's say there are two nations. At first, they are not as large-maybe a few thousand. For the most part, they live in harmony and they expand in size, though not in any other respect. The two nations then face a problem in the area they are situated in."

I slowed down to see what her reaction is. Nothing.

"One of two things, out of several possibilities, may happen. The first: resources become scarce. Don't you agree as with population growth there is an increase in production and need? Well, with this the two starlets engage in fights: remember nothing but their size has changed. With the increase in size and a lack of philosophy, leadership, and teaching is correspondingly attributed to their ignorance and wish for war. Now, they could be honorable warriors as the time permits but it doesn't deter from the fact that they are _warriors_. You understand the difference. 

Now the second possibility of the two. Let's say size, in this case, has not grown significantly, but their political systems have: assuming all else equals that technology though advancing is still on a primitive level. The two neighboring countries will have outstandingly different political infrastructure as well as differences in culture. Perhaps they speak the same language, then let's assume three things: resources are not scarce; there are different customs, species, and races; and that there is an inherent fear of the other. The two nations are now, thus, wary of each other in a different sense. There is irreprehensible discrimination as well as fastidious and dangerous political climates.  
And these are just two of various complications between the interactions of two nations. In reality, the world is much more sophisticated than to assume only a few things. There is a multitude of reasons as to why there is unfriendly and friendly cooperation. And it's because of these dangerous possibilities I wish for an alliance."

Dikastis stares at me, and takes it all in and then quips.

"What is your _real_ goal."

I look at her wide-eyed.

"Prevent a possible global war."

"I do not accept anything coming from a _liar_."

I am frightened.

"You are mistaken. You do not realize the catastrophe from such a course of events."

"Because such a thing is incomprehensible. A global war you say?"

I smack my fist into the table and cause cracks to thunder.

"Have you traveled the across the seas? Have you wandered across the world? Have you seen for yourself the intricacies of life? Explored and capture the heavens? No, _you_ have not!" I rose my voice in anger and shook my fists at her.

"Have you?"

"No, but I have seen it with these very embers, flitting across time and space and these burning orbs etching it into my skull."

Somewhere in my words was sadness, a deeply regrettable melancholy: an unshakeable dread.

The world as I knew then disappeared, reduced to nothing but an oasis for the wasteland. Nothing can compare to it.

" _You_ are the one who doesn't understand, Dikastis."

She sat in silence. Possibly replaying this conversation repeatedly.

My ire grew increasingly frustrated. The status effects of the curse lessened with each period.

I drew a heavy breath and stood up. Leaning over the table with hands placed out in front of me.

"You do not understand, " then I continued in a whisper " _me_. And hardly anyone has."

I grew angrier from her lack of foresight. My spirit swelled and churned in my stomach and then, and then. I realized what was the point?

I sat back down into my seat and my thoughts wandered off.

Iridescent.

It's been some time since I've seen that word.

I looked to the ceiling and wish for an iridescent light to shine on my forehead and for its colors and warmth of differentiation to sink into my bones.

I rested my head and then said.

"I apologize for my outburst. Will you do the honors?" I stretched out my hand and then returned it.

She inquisitively looked at me with a faint smile which slowly regressed and her eyes squinted harshly revealing lines of stress.

She rose from her seat and walked over to me and neared her face.

I felt the once beautiful ocean breeze and waves calming me when I stared into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes. I resisted the urge to put my hand on her cheek and continued to stare at her.

She laughed heartily. Her laugh turned from delicate and sweet to coarse and heavy as it would. There wasn't a trace of silent transgression. Of Despair. Or pretensions. Or fear.

It was genuine laughter built from nothing but what she found humorous.

I do not know why, but I felt a sense of warmth from seeing her laugh. I raised my hand to my chest and clasped it. It began to beat.

She laughed till she had no more air. Her tears trickled down joyously. She wiped one off and looked at me slightly reddened.

"Oh," she caught her breath "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you from my laughing."

She tilted her head.

I stared in bewilderment. _What?_ I thought. Never had anything like this happened before.

"But," she said, "you are something else overland-"

"Momonga."

"You are something else King Momonga."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Here's this week's chapter! There is nothing else to update you guys on, but if you have some thoughts and suggestions about the story please feel free to drop a comment or message me.**

 **As usual the next chapter will be on the 27** **th** **of October. See you guys until next time!**


	13. A Quiet Nap

She stood in front of with a radiating smile: childish glee and such a womanly charm I had to restrain my heart.

A soft fluffy ember nuzzled against my chest as it remined me of a place, a long-forgotten place called home.

"I shall have a binding agreement towards our alliance by tomorrow. If you feel a need to rest, my assistant is outside."

Graced danced upon her face as she cocked her head. Her smile still kept alive and inebriating. She pressed two fingers against her lips and then pressed the table.

Lightning struck my heart and felt the ember flicker. I restrained myself and simply nodded, then rested back in my chair.

She glided across the floor and passed me, opening the door. But before she left she said

"You have a soft heart."

I sat motionless and stared forward. I felt her being look at me for a few moments before I heard the doors closed.

I was left alone.

I sat staring at the wall in front of me. Looking at the banner where a serpent coiled around a sword with an apple in its mouth. Beside it was a face with mark of a man and woman dancing.

I closed my eyes and dissipated the light.

 _Alone_

You are tangent

I controlled my breath even though I had no need to. I was dead, after all.

I don't remember what it means to be—the sensation of—being _alive_. I am alive and I am dead. This is what I am. This is my condition and curse. A sweet pain enveloped my heart and flowed through my heart.

I looked at the rings at my fingertips and thought about it all.

 _What if. . ._ crawled through my mind.

A proposition contingent on my acting: my potential.

I stretched out my hand.

I want to go back.

They are precious to me.

Those adventures are worth what they are. I paused in my thoughts for a moment and what came out was—

"What a thrill."

I laugh maniacally.

"Quite sad; you said it best."

I rose from my seat and walked to the door. I gripped the door knob and stood there for a moment: undeniably wistfully keen.

I turned the knob and walked outside the door with a slowness of regality. No one was out here, but I turned my head and there he was. A large rabbit in a butler's uniform. His ears were perfectly straight as so too were his whiskers. He was a man (rabbit) well-groomed and well kept.

He noticed me open the door and rushed towards me.

"Dear sir, please all you had to do was to call for me. There's no need for you to open doors."

He politely asked for me to remove my hand and closed the door.

"Thank you."

He ears prickled. "Please reserve your thanks, sir. Only offer it when it is truly a need."

I looked at the door then back at him. "I'm not offering—take it. It's my genuine gratitude."

He looked at me quizzically and tried to rationalize a train of thought but failed. His eyes softened when he looked back at me.

"You are noble, sir."

Unlike my people, he did not bow, and words did not come from a place of extreme exuberance. Like I, it was heartfelt and decided to not bow as to respect my reasoning.

 _What a strange man._

"King Momonga, where would you like to head to?"

My fingers twitched.

I looked away from his eyes.

"To the resting chambers."

"Very well then. Right this way."

We briefly walked to my chambers and he deftly opened the door.

"Please enjoy your rest, sir."

"Thank you."

This time he smiled.

I stepped into the room and saw that it was splashed with white. The drapery, drawers, and bed accentuated with golden frills.

I laid down on the bed. The white sheets crinkled as my raven cloak flooded the bed.

"A twang across the song and desolate, huh?"

I forgot about it.

I trust any feelings captured by my heart. Wondering and walking around, not being able to accept and trust your emotions—thoughts circulating in your being: that's horrifying.

Emotions are such a mysterious thing. They explode, they crackle, they burn, they flicker, they warm. But of all the myriad of emotions I felt, they were perpetuated _my_ cowardice and _my_ inability.

I shut my eyes and drifted off.


	14. I Am Myself

I woke up and for a moment I swore to myself nothing had happened, and nothing had changed, yet as I felt the weight of time pounding on my undead body, I felt it. My heart ripped in two and my soul crumbled away into dust. I rolled myself up in the large snow-white bed and covered my head: I did not want to remember. My body froze and burned and, maybe, I'm not sure but for a moment, I felt it. I felt it growing in my chest. I remembered what it was, but I did not want it again. I did not want it. I shook my head as I clutched the bedsheets and repressed the dead memories resurfacing. I smashed my fists into the blanket but all it did was create a soft thud. I held back my roar creaking from the back of my throat. I coughed hoarsely as I spewed the dust that was once my soul, but it was something deeper than that: something incredibly filled with misery—with an intense repulsion of life. "Why do I feel this?" I thought to myself as my bones enlarged and my coughing continued. I tossed myself from each corner of the bed as to rid myself of this black liquid stuck inside of me. I want it out. I want my memories gone.

I couldn't hold back any more and I roared. The beds and drawers shook. The chandelier overhead swung. I did not understand what was happening at the time. How could I? How would anyone? Everything was coming back to me and I did not want it too. I had forgotten them, repressed them, so I did not have to deal with them. My head was painted red. I coughed black blood that spattered out and onto the bed. Heavy black tears sullied my bones. I had to escape from this feeling. But I couldn't, and I didn't know how to.

With all the strength in my body and more, I tore apart my cloak and cried on top of the bed bare-boned. "Nazerick" I repeated to myself with a disgruntled voice. Still coughing and still hurt, I rolled onto my back with a low gleam in my eyes: something eminently unmonstrous emerged. Something untapped within broke free and was let loose to run rampant. Thought was not my only governing capability. It too took control over my character. It too borrowed its parasitic self in my heart. It too released the reservoir kept sealed away. I was not myself. I never was until this moment.

I stared at the ceiling, pristine and ornamented with small intricate details. I laughed to myself maniacally as I observed and fell in love with the depiction of fortitude and strength etched. Hatred scampered across my heart, jealousy tied itself around my leg, love pulled my body forward, disgust clenched my fists, and I as I turned to the mirror situated by the drawer across from me, tremendous blue flames nascent.

That voice, I heard it once more. "Ya, is em sad anu asirsnos ateforp euq lat sah odicerc. Yum neib ateforp, yum neib, y se rop ose euq et yod le alutit [Seraphic Daemon]"

Inherently I understood that in a sense I had gained something. But it was something more real than simply stated. This all felt something more tangible. Than simply what that signifies. I was unsure of what I was. Undead? Yes, but what was I? It did not matter. It did not seem significant, but it did, and it changed me.

I stood up and witnessed the black liquid spattered across the bed. My cloak shredded and flung into a mess. I was naked.

I looked at the liquid with revulsion and apprehension, I touched it: it burned. In a matter of seconds, the liquid disappeared, and I was left there wondering if any of it was real yet I looked back at the mirror and then the blue flames flickered.

I walked to the door and almost opened, but I turned back to the bed and witnessed the cloak rebuild itself into a delicate and pristine suit. Its dark luster rippled away and white took its place. I went back, and it snatched at my bones. It felt snug as if it was tailor-made to my body.

"Ah, self-repair," I muttered to myself. I had forgotten some of the properties the cloak was imbibed with. A rare lapse in my memory as I patted the suit I remembered creating this part as a "fun" aspect to an otherwise roleplaying experience. My thought at the time was what if death wore a white suit? It was, to say the least, irony at its finest.

Walked to the door and knocked.

The same butler opened the door and his eyes shimmered with a kindles softness.

"Is it time yet?"

He shook his head. "There is still quite some left, please continue resting to your desire."

I chuckled at his response. "These old bones of mine are restless. Take me to the meeting."

"I'm afraid I'm prohibited from doing so. And King Momonga, if you don't mind listening to my humble opinion, it would be rude to interrupt them."

"Let them consider me what they want. I am not bound by their expectations."

He looked at me with veneration.

"If that is what you desire." He said.

After some time walking, we arrived at the meeting.

"Thank you."

He nodded and opened the door, and I heard a voice from the other side.

"This is an outsider, you wish to trust him and the people above for no particular reason? We don't know what his aim is and we don't know how strong their forces are. They have defeated The Sentient! The guard to this city! They are dangerous—"

After noticing my present, the lion-faced knight stopped talking and they looked at me. Some with curiosity while others looked on with awe.

"Please take a seat." Said Dikastís.

I sat at the end of the table and looked at all of them.

"Please continue General Hyger." Dikastís waved her hand and then smiled at me.

"This is an outsider. I understand your concern with adapting to this world yet, I am worried about danger too. But I want to be cautious with whom we align ourselves. King Momonga, pardon my directness, but you understand my logic. If some strange being resembling an unknown form, well wouldn't you fear it?"

I took some time to think about my words.

"I agree. I would be cautious and try to learn about them the most I can. But, General Hyger, I can simply propose an exchange of confidants so that we may begin to slowly trust each other. I do not wish to fight you and you do not wish to fight me, this similarity between is what I want to secure."

Hyger shook his head and said, "I concede the floor. Knight Vidi, what is your take?"

"This is a troubling situation. There are many pros and cons to it and with my nature, I believe we should propose a treatise."

"I second that vote. My time spent with this man and his fellow subordinates has lead me to believe it is in our best interest to secure him as an ally. His subordinate's ingenuity with technology is astonishing as to defeat The Sentient with materials of this world." I turned my head and there he was. That talking lizard.

"Senior Knight Okarith, don't you think you are little biased? Your nature is to promote friendly interactions between sentient beings."

"And that is why I feel strongly about this Frelbrit. I am old enough to judge a character when his aura is malicious. And this noble one's aura is not in the slightest tinged with negative energy. Especially now. I had my reservation before but witnessing this noble one once more I Can assure you we can trust him."

"Senior, it is still unwise to do so—"

"Unwise? Maybe, but you're misdirecting your point Frelbrit."

"Senior Knight Okarith you are becoming too heated." Said Dikastís coolly.

"My apologies, Dikastís."

"I want to say few words." I stood up.

"We have so many differences between us that it is troubling to trust the other. I understand your fears: you want to protect your livelihood and integrity; so, do I. I came here personally to acknowledge your domain so that we may cooperate. War, is not the sole problem, Fear and Distrust accompany it. Have your reservations about me! You are entitled to think. But think about this, what is worse, losing your livelihood or risking it to promote peace?"

 **Author's Notes: Hi! Here is the biweekly chapters update. There is nothing to report. The next chapter will be on the 24 of November 2018**

 **Feel free to leave a review. Like or dislike the chapter I want to hear what you guys have to say. Well, that's enough said, see you guys until next time.**


	15. Sanctuary

**Part 1**

* * *

I had said those words that day without a thought. I remember feeling a sort of hope like a cup full of water filled to the brim. I honestly wanted to connect with these people; I honestly wanted to build a future for them—for the people of the world.

I stood with fists resting on top of the marbled tabled coated with a metallic black shine. I still felt their indignation towards me. Understandable really, yet it hurt me that they did not have the vision for the future that I did! I felt disregarded and my emotions ruptured.

I sighed and rose my head past them and toward the crest upon the wall, my eyes were drawn toward.

"I cannot remember a time when there was peace," I started, feeling disparaged by my returning memory. "The cries, the blood, the shit, the guts—is that what I remember? Is that what I see when I remember the past? What about the laughs, the smiles—the people?" I sat back down into my seat and placed my hand over my face. I had been preaching about war, yet I am a maniacal death crawl machine. I murdered—how many people? The regret still haunts me. "People, cut open, shot down, obliterated…survival? Tell me, people of this council! What do you see in war? Is it beautiful for you? Is it heart-wrenching for you? I cannot be proud of war. I cannot in good faith feel honorable about those deaths. I feel pity….for the children…for they had a future don't you see? War takes it away from them." I am a hypocrite.

I spoke the truth. I spoke our truth. There was nothing else to say to them. Yet I am a hypocrite.

I clenched my fist.

I can only do so much with this body of mine. I may seem like a death god to others yet the futility of being unable to do everything, the futility of my actions—I will not matter, nor the next person, nor my guild. My Guild! Yes, that too will be gone. It's a pity.

"But we can make this a better place for generations. We make this a better place. We can!"

I pounded my chest with my fist, causing a boom to echo in this small room.

"You speak words dear to the heart," My eyes trailed down the knights and found General Hyga. His eyes pierced me, and I knew he found something deeper than I could ever see. That fellow was a brave soul. I cannot say what truly marked that man with greatness but perhaps it was the belief his eyes showed me.

"I too have witnessed what you speak of war. I cannot wish for any other of my kind to witness the atrocities in us—it makes me feel despondent toward the nature of beings."

"General! —"

"Quiet Brovosh!" He shot a furious glare.

Hyga looked at me resonating eyes.

"While we share the same beliefs, I cannot trust you." He lowered his voice. "You understand. I know you do. I see it in your eyes. I just need you to prove it to me. It may sound contradictory to my belief, but it's the only way."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, Senior Okarith. We fight in Sanctuary!"


	16. Meditation

**Part 2**

* * *

Hyga looked at me with a ferocious gleam. Yet it was not filled with hatred. It was the eye of the warrior. It was the eye of the tiger.

His physique ran contrary to his features; he was a tiger with his own unique set of stripes; however, he did not have a burly body, no, it was slender and nimble.

He stood up and demonstrated his skin-tight clothing to me; showing off his silent strength. His tail wrapped around his waist like some sort of belt for a gi

He was powerful. There was no doubt that he could kill me if I was not careful, he could endanger the Sorcerer Kingdom and bring the memory of my comrades to their knees.

I looked at him with blaring flames.

I was excited. It was peculiar, and I do not understand why my body reacted to the way it did. But I was excited. I noticed that ferocious gleam again-that prideful energy; it was excitement.

Dikastís waved her hand and gathered everybody's attention.

"I do not see the point of fighting in Sanctuary, however, The One is interested in this trial. I'll allow it. Dismissed!"

* * *

The arena; it was shaped in full circle with large skyscraper like pillars reaching the ceiling, the pillars had characters inscribing a protective barrier. Hyga mediated in the middle with his legs crossed and palms facing upward; one hand held the tip of a double edge blade and the other held the hilt. There wasn't much to say about it besides the guard slightly curving up. There was still something beautiful in that blade that mesmerized one's own eye. The ground beneath him had a sun-like symbol with spiraling flares exiting out from the middle.

His eyes were closed, and he focused only on his breathing, on his strength and the statue of androgynous in front of him; it had long flowing air and a mask covering its eyes, a masculine face yet a feminine body with large curves yet large arms.

Hyga did his best to steady his breathing yet the image of Ainz's skull entered his mind. He did not lose control of his breathing, yet that face gave him an ambivalent feeling. -what is he? -

He wished he had the answer to that question. He stifled his last lingering thought and continued to meditate.

Again, his mind was pierced by other thoughts, but his breathing was still steady. In some sense, he did not know what to feel because this was a twisted more dangerous feeling, excitement for the battle, was it? No. Fear of the battle was it? No.

He could not understand this indeterminate feeling of his. It grew and grew more viciously, but his breath kept smothering it before reaching new heights.

Finally, he had reached clarity.

Small sprites surrounded him in a semi-circle like fashion. They began rotating slowly in a spiral opposite from the floor. Their colors lowered and brightened and changed in frequency. His breath grew visible, sparked with violet, electrical like energy.

His eyes opened slowly, and his eyes turned from vertical slits to round.

"You worry too much Dikastís."

"Oh, is that what you think of me watching you?"

I suppose not he thought to himself. He could never read her or her actions. -Just like him. - it bothered him that Ainz was the only other person.

"Hyga, though you may be strong, this is not a battle. Remember that."

"I will."

He felt as if he had lied. He would go all out while still hiding some cards close to his chest.

He felt his heart pumping and from behind him, he felt an insatiable yet soft aura. He did not turn around, yet that power was weaker than his. That was without a doubt. He was weaker than him yet why did he feel it necessary to bow his head? Why did he feel fear, joy, pride-it was as if he was in the presence of a true being. A real king!

He stood up slowly, dragging his body to control his movements. The sword always stayed horizontal. He turned around and saw Ainz with such a pure aura that it almost made him tear up.

Ainz was wearing the same white suit as he did in the table. -Functional-.

"Let's begin."


End file.
